WHY
by LoelGrey
Summary: Yaoi lemon Kurama x Yomi. Ich habe das teil nochmal überschrieben und bin dabei jetzt mehrere Caps hochzuladen... OLE ICH BIN FERTIG! bitte reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: WHY**

Autor: Loel J. Grey

Genre: Yaoi Lemon

Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Yomi x Kurama

(Dieser Fanfic schreibe ich nur um die Zeit tot zu schlagen, ich verdiene kein geld damit. Alle Rechte liegen beim Autor von YYH und seinem Verlag)

**Note:** Sorry für die Fehler, aber ich schreibe eher in Spanisch als in Deutsch, und meine Tastatur ist keien Deutsche desshalb auch keine sonderzeichen)

**Cap1.**

Kurama war mal wieder in grösster Gefahr; mehrere hundert Youkais umzingelten ihn um seinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten, der berüchtigte Fuchs Kurama, der Meisterdieb des Makkai, alle hassten ihn, wegen seines Reichtums, seiner Geliebten oder sonst irgendetwas was ihnen genommen wurde. Er war bereits am Boden und von Schnittwunden und Prellungen übersäht, Schweiss lief ihm die Schläfen hinunter und verschmischten sich mit dem Blut das aus unzähligen Wunden rann, heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag, dazu noch konnte er sich nicht in seine Fuchsgestalt verwandeln, da er keinen Saft der verbotenen Frucht der Vergangenheit mehr besass und es helligster Tag war. Er verfluchte Yusuke und den anderen doch nicht bescheid gesagt zu haben was er vorhatte, doch jetzt war es zu spät, er musste sich zusammenreissen, er konnte sich nicht immer auf die anderen verlassen. Die Demonen betrachteten ihn und waren bereit für den letzten Angriff. Kuramas rechter Arm war an der Schulter mehrmals gebrochen und von einem Giftzahn durchbohrt, durch das Gift spürte er die Schmerzen kaum noch, aber den Arm konnte er vergessen, genauso wie sein rechtes Auge welches von Blut das aus einer Platzwunde an seinem Kopf rann, fast erblindet war.  
"Was denkt ihr, wir könnten ihn aufspiessen und rösten?"

"Nein, am besten wir ziehem ihm die Haut noch bei Lebendigem Leibe ab!"

"Oder wir tun ihm genau das an, was er unserem Herscher immer angetan hat und all den anderen Youkais!"

"Ja das machen wir! Auf ihn!"

"Halt, habt ihr vergessen das unser Herscher ihn lebend haben will?"

"Ja und? Wehn kümmerts ob er schon fast Tod ist, wenn wir ihn ausliefern, lass uns noch eine Weile Spass haben mit ihm!"

"Du hast recht, auf ihn!"

"Jaaaaaaaaaa..."

Und schon stürzten sich alle Demonen auf ihn mit lautem Geschrei, doch was sie nicht wussten; während dessen sie darüber nachdachten was mit Kurama geschehen sollte, hatte dieser unbemerkt ein paar Samen in den Boden gesetzt aus denen nun spitze und harte Bambusstäbe hervorspriessten und alle Youkais aufspiessten bevor sie ihn auch nur berühren konnten. Kurama war sichtlich erleichtert, wieder einmal hatte er es geschafft in seiner Menschengestalt einen Kampf zu gewinnen, ohne sich in sein früheres Ich, den berüchtigten Dieb Youko Kurama zu verwandeln. Als er alle Youkais aufgespiesst in weiter höhe über sich sah verspürte er auf einmal einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken welcher ihn bis auf die Brust durchbohrte. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Ein Youkai war noch am leben gewesen und hatte ihn mit einer Lanze durchbohrt, dicht an seinem Herzen vorbei. Es schien ihm als würden Minuten vergehen, er spürte den Schmerz, doch er schieh nicht. Kurama schrieh nicht auf, er riss seine Augen weit auf, spuckte Blut, umklammerte die Lanze die aus seiner Brust ragte und brach schliesslich doch mit einem lauten Stöhnen zusammen, wie konnte er nur solch einen Fehler begehen? Der Youkai rappelte sich auf und hob Kurama auf um ihn über seine Schulter zu legen und in Richtung Wald zu gehen, zu seinem Herscher.

--------

"Warum muss er auch immer alles alleine machen? Verdammt nochmal!"

"Tja Hiei, da kenne ich noch einen, der das andauernd macht!"

"Grrrrr...Halt die Klappe Kuwabara, wir müssen ihn finden!"

"Ach neeee, was denkst du was wir hier machen?"

"Jetzt hört aber mal auf ihr zwei, ich habe keine Lust von einer Horde Youkais angefallen zu werden, denn das..."

"Was ist los Yusuke?" Yusuke Urameshi war in eine Blutpfütze gelaufen, jetzt erst auch bemerkte er wessen Blut das war, schwarzes Youkai Blut das von hoch oben herunter tropfte. Alle hoben die Köpfe und sahen ein paar Hundert Youkais auf bambusstäben aufgespiesst.

"Das war sicherlich Kurama, er muss es geschafft haben!"

"Nein Yusuke..."

"Was ist denn Hiei?" Hiei lief langsam in der Blutpfuetze weiter bis er zu einer Stelle kam wo sich die Farbe änderte, rotes Blut, Kuramas Blut.

"Kurama mag es wohl geschafft haben, aber er wurde sehr stark verletzt, und jemand hat ihn mitgenommen." Hiei deutete auf einen Blutspur die sich vom Schlachtfeld entfernte in Richtung Wald.

"Wuaaaaaahhhh Kurama, wir müssen ihn finden, schnell!"

"Jetzt mach mal halblang Kuwabara, wir finden ihn, Hiei kannst du mit deinem Demonen Auge feststellen wo er ist?"

Das musste man Hiei nicht zweimal sagen. Er nahm die Binde von seiner Stirn und öffnete sein Jagan welches sofort anfing lila zu glühen. Kuwabara und Yusuke starrten gebannt darauf und warteten auf eine Antwort.

"Kurama... er ist in einer Art Camp, nein Höhle, hier im Wald, er ist schwerverletzt, Ketten, Blut, überall verletzte Youkos..."

"Youkos? Und ich dachte das war ein Scherz von Koenma?"

"Kuwabara, halt die Klappe!"

"Ich sehe auch Youkais...und...ARGH!"

"Hiei!"

Hiei war nach hinten umgekippt, hatte sich aber schnell wieder aufgerrafft.

"Was ist passiert?"

Hiei schüttelte Urameshis Arm von seiner Schulter:" Nichts, Kurama ist Ok, er ist nur wieder ohnmächtig geworden."

"Waaaasssss? Ich versteh kein Wort!"

"Das ist auch nicht wunderlich bei so einem Spatzenhirn wie deinem Kuwabara!"

"Hiei, nimm das zurrück!"

"Fangt ihr zwei schon wieder an, hör zu Kuwabara, Hiei konnte das alles sehen, weil Kurama bei bewusstsein war, er konnte durch Kuramas Augen sehen wo er war, nur wenn er das Bewustsein verliert oder jemand ihm Schmerzen zufügt, kriegt das Hiei auch ab, zwar nicht so verstärkt wie bei Kurama, aber immerhin hast du ja gesehen was passiert ist."

"Aha..." Kuwabara schaute blöd drein, und Hiei schnaubte ihn an, dann lief er in Richtung Wald.

"Hey warte mal Hiei, wir brauchen einen Plan!"

"Ihr braucht immer Pläne, ich werde da jetzt reingehen und Kurama rausholen, macht ihr doch was ihr wollt!"

"Und weg isser, hör mal Urameshi, findest du nicht auch das sich Hiei immer so komisch auffürht wenn Kurama etwas passiert ist?"

"In wie fern komisch? Er ist sein bester Freund und einziger Freund so viel ich weiss, da ist das doch normal."

"Wie auch immer, wir brauchen einen Plan, Hiei sagte dort wären die verletzten Youkos die wir suchen sollen, prima, schon mal eine Arbeit weniger, und gelichzzeitig sind dort auch noch die Youkais die Kurama so zugerichtet haben, also lass uns gehen und ein paar Ärsche kicken!"

"Yeaaahhhh los gehts, Hiei warte auf uns!"

------

Als Kurama wieder zu sich kam und seine Augen öffnen konnte, lag er in Ketten in einer Ecke einer grossen dunklen Höhle. Sein Hals war an einer dicken Kette die an die Wand lief und sich wiederum mit den Ketten an seinen Handgelenken hinter seinem Rücken verbunden. Wenn er also mit dem Kopf nach unten ging streckten sich seine Arme nach hinten und drohten zu brechen, doch würde er die Arme nach unten tun, würde ihm die Luft abgeschnürt. Seine Fussgelenke waren ebenfalls and ie Wand gekettet, zu seinem Glück seperat von den anderen Ketten. Aber er war nicht alleine, ein paar andere Wesen welcher Yoriyouki ihm vertraut vorkam lagen neben ihm, als er verschärft nachsah konnte er erkennen das es Youkos waren, und nicht nur irgendwelche Youkos, einige davon waren Cousins und einer sein Bruder gewesen. Kurama wollte etwas sagen doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und das lag sicher nicht an der Eisenkette die um seinem Hals lag wessen Kettenende in der Felswand befestigt war. Er versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch sein ganzer Koerper schmerzte so sehr das er es nicht zustande brachte sich auch nur aufzusetzen. Sein rechtes Auge war versorgt worden, er konnte etwas darauf erkennen.

Er sah seine Verwandten an, die zitternd vor Kälte in sich eingerollt neben ihm schliefen. Als Kurama versuchte sich aufzurichten schrieh er auf, weil seine rechte Schulter und die tiefe Wunde aus der der Speer in seiner Brust entfernt wurde noch stark blutete und schmerzte. Einer der Youkos hob den Kopf und ging zu Kurama um ihm zu stützen, setzte sich hinter Kurama um ihm so ein Kissen für seine Schulter zu sein. Kurama wollte etwas sagen, aber brachte keinen Ton heraus, seine Stimmbänder waren offensichtlich geschwollen, er nickte kurz um seinem Cousin zu zeigen das er ihm dankte. Die anderen Youkos waren mitlererweile auch schon wach und krochen sich zu Kurama um ihn zu beäugen.

Einer seiner Cousins mit einem auffällig goldenem Schwanz und Haaren sass weiterhin in der Ecke zusammengerollt und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. Kurama sah ihn an, dann sah er die anderen an und mit fragendem Blick beantworteten die anderen:

"Das ist dein Sohn", Kurama weitete die Augen, wie konnte das sein Sohn sein? Er hatte nie mit einem weiblichem Youko... das konnte nicht sein.

Der Youko der Kuramas Rücken stützte flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

"Erinnerst du dich an Arashi?"

Kurama überlegte kurz, er erinnerte sich nicht mehr. Ein anderer Youko mit schwarzen Haaren und einem weissen Schwanz kniete sich vor Kurama um sein rechtes Auge zu beküssen damit die Wunden besser wurden. Alle 5 Youkos umzingelten Kurama und umsorgten ihn so gut sie konnten, doch einer, mit weissen Haaren und roten streifchen fragte ihn:

" Wieso verwandelst du dich nicht in deine wahre Gestalt? Du bist unser Anführer, du musst uns führen." Kurama senkte den Kopf. Alles tat ihm weh. Er war kurz davor wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

"Er will sich nicht mehr in Youko verwandeln, weil er Angst hat sein menschliches Wesen leidet zu viel darunter und er würde nicht mehr zurrückkommen," kam es aus der Ecke. Kurama starrte seinen Sohn an, woher konnte er seine Gedanken lesen?

"Kinno, ist das war?" Hikaru, der Youko mit dem schwarzen Schwanz starrte in die Ecke. Der goldenen Youko drehte sich in der Ecke um und starrte mit wilden Augen auf seinen Vater:

" Wieso hast du mich verleugnet? VATER!" Kuramas Herz schlug bis zum Hals, es konnte nicht sein Sohn sein, das war unmöglich. Der Goldene Youko funkelte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen an, dann erhob er sich und hingte auf Kurama zu, während dieser bemerkte das Kinno´s Bein leicht verdreht war:

" Du bist schuld daran Vater, du alleien bist schuld, das wir alle hier sind." Kurama verstand es nicht er senkte den Kopf und schaute zu Hikaru :

" Warum habt ihr eure Kräfte nicht benutzt?" Krächtzte er aus heiserer Kehle und hustete stark dannach.

Hikaru drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und zeigte Kurama ein kleines blinkendes Ding das an seinem Hals klebte.

Alle anderen taten das selbe und Kinno war so wütend das er schnaubt:

" Sie haben uns alle überrascht, plötzlich waren sie da, wie aus dem Nichts und wir hatten alle mit einander diesen Chip eingepflanzt bekommen und seit dem konnten wir unsere Kräfte nicht mehr einsetzen. Und DU bist schuld daran, warum musstest du damals in die Menschen Welt gehen und uns alle zurücklasen?"

"Kinno, er hatte keine andere Wahl, er wäre gestorben!"

"Hikaru mein lieber, ich bitte dich, du weisst das Kinno eine schwere Zeit hinter sich hat und ihm wie vor den Kopf gestossen alles vorkommt, hab Nachsicht mit ihm, wir alle haben shwere Zeiten hinter uns gehabt und sind froh das Kuramam wieder unter uns ist." Ein Youko mit braunem Haaren und braunem schwanz ging in die Mitte der Versammlung, es war kein anderer als Kuramas Onkel, Amatsubu.

Auf einmal konnte man Schritte höhren und alle Youkos horchten auf, ein Schatten bewegte sich auf sie zu der in den Eingang der Höhle gekommen war und jetzt auf sie zuging. Alle Youkos bis auf Hikaru verkrochen sich in eine Ecke, er jedoch blieb vor Kurama stehen, man merkte das er Angst hatte, offensichtlich war es eine mächtige Person die man zu fürchten hatte. Endlich stand der Koloss vor Hikaru:

" Na? willst du deinen Anführer schützen? Geh mir aus den Augen!" Mit diesen Worten holte er aus und trat Hikaur mit voller breitseite in die Rippen so das einige zerbrachen und Hikaru an der gegenüberliegenden Wand liegen blieb, eingerollt und vor Schmerzen wimmernd. Kurama sah in diese hässliche Fratze, es war der Youkai der ihn nit der Lanze durchbohrt hatte und jetzt sich vor Kurama aufbauschte wie der König.

"Na hast du schon alle Wunden versorgt bekommen? Ach nein, die die ich dir zugefügt habe, ist ja noch ganz frisch," und er kniete sich nieder und drückte mit seinen Krallen auf die Wunde an Kuramas Brust so das dieser stumm aufschrieh. Diese Chance nutzte der Demon und schob seine lange glitschige Zunge in Kuramas Mund, es war ein ekelhaftes schleimiges Gefühl, und irgendetwas lief seinen Hals hinunter, Kurama wollte nicht daran denken was es war. Der Youkai schob seine Zunge weiter ins Kuramas Mundhöhle und fingerte mit seinen Krallen an seiner Hose rum um sie zu öffnen, als Kurama schon fast keine Luft mehr bekam liess der Demon von ihm ab, zu mindest so lange um sich seiner Hose zu entledigen. Jetzt wusste Kurama was er vor hatte, nur viel dagegen tun konnte er nicht er musste mit ansehen wie seine Verwandten alles sahen: Der Youkai hob Kuramas Hüfte an und presste ihn gegen die kalte Wand um so bequemer in ihn einzudringen dabei schrieh Kurama vor Schmerzen und ab und zu kamen auch ein paar verschluckte laute dabei heraus, Blut rann die innere Seite seiner Schenkel herunter. Er konnte die Shmerzenkaum ertragen, es war zu viel, zu gross... Hikaru und all die anderen sahen erschrocken zu, selbst Kinno liess sich dieses Spektakel nicht entgehen bis er merkte als Kurmas Tränen und schmerzerfüllte Augen die seinen trafen und er hasserfüllt zurückschaute. Kurama schloss die Augen und hoffte nur auf das Ende, das dieser Demon zufrieden von ihm ablassen würde. Es war so erniedrigend, er fühlte sich... ja er fühlte sich wie die Demonen die er damals benutzte um sich zufrieden zu stellen, aber das war trotzdem nicht das selbe. Er war ein Mensch, Menshcen sind zerbrechlicher als Demonen. Er wollte sich befreien doch er hatte keine Kraft dazu. Sein Hirn arbeitet und versuchte einen Ausweg zu finden. Es tat immer mehr weh, je schneller der Demon den Rythmus anschlug.

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten hörte man nur noch ein Stöhnen aus der Kehle des Youkais und Kurama musste sich vor Ekel fast übergeben, als dessen Samen sich mit dem Blut im Inneren Kuramas vermischte.

Zufrieden trat der Demon zurück und beim hinausgehen rief er noch:

" Ich komme später wieder."

"Hey warte mal! Was ist mit unserer Abmachung?" Alle Augen richteten sich auf Kinno, der Youkai drehte sich um und schritt auf den goldenen Youko zu:

" Welche Abmachung?"

"Du hast mir versprochen, das wenn du Kurama hast, mich freilassen würdest." Kurama glaubte nicht richtig zu Hören, nicht nur das dieser miese kleine Dreckskerl behauptete sein Sohn zu sein, obendrein hatte er ihn auch noch verraten!

"Tut mir leid daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern," mit diesen Worten trat er Kinno in den Magen so das dieser zusammenbrach, immerhin war der Demon 4 Köpfe grösser. Hikaru ging zu Kurama hinüber doch hielt abstand als dessen Aura anfing silbern und blau zu leuchten. Seine Augen funkelten, nahmen eine goldene Farbe an, seine roten Haare wurden strähnig und lang und erstrahlten in feinstem silber genauso wie sein Schwanz, seine Fingernägel wuchsen und verformten sich zu Youkokrallen. Kinno sah das spektakel mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, selbst der Demon lief jetzt aus der Höhle und schrieh um Verstärkung. Youko Kurama verstärkte seine halsmuskeln in der er sie bis aufs extremste anspannte, streckte die Arme durch so dass die Ketten an den Handgelenken brachen, fasste mit der Hand an den Ring den er um den Hals trug und zerbrach ihn, sein rechter Arm schmerzte kaum noch und schritt so auf Kinno zu, die Fussfesseln zerbrachen dabei und seine Augen funkelten wild :

" Du behauptest du seist mein Sohn, und dann verätst du deinen eigenen Vater!" Kurama ging auf Kinno los und wollte ihn regelrecht zerfetzen, doch die anderen Youkos griffen nach ihm um ihn fest zu halten, dann kamen auch schon einige Demonen in die Höhle, mit tentakeln und Klauen schoben sie die Youkos beiseite und versuchten Kurama zu bändigen, doch dieser war wie eine Furie und zerschmetterte alles was sich ihm in die Quere stellte, schliesslich hatten es 2 Youkais geschafft ihn von hinten fest zu halten während ein anderer Demon Kurama einen Chip an den Hals setzte, dieser krallte sich in seine Haut und fing dann an zu leuchten. Sofort wurde Kurama von einer Art Stromstössen erfasst und sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich. Er schlug die zwei Youkais nieder die ihn festhielten, doch mehr konnte er dann nicht mehr tun, sein Körper war paralisiert und sein Geist eingesperrt und verschlossen, seine Augen wurden leer und weiss und schliesslich fiel er wie ein Sack zu Boden und regte sich nicht mehr. All dies geschah innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden. Alle Youkos starrten auf den reglosen Kurama und wollten sich ihm nähern, doch der Demon schrieh sie an: " wenn ihr weiterhin leben wollt, dann ist es besser wenn ihr das macht was ich sage!" Hikaru und die anderen verzogen sich in eine Ecke, jedoch hielten sie Abstand von Kinno, dem Verräter.

Der Demon nahm Kurama auf seine Schulter und schleppte ihn nach draussen, dort legte er ihn auf einen Flugdemon und flog davon in Richtung Gandara, dem Königreich von Yomi.

------

In der Zwischenzeit schlugen sich Hiei, Yusuke und Kuwabara durch den Wald, Kuwabara nörgelte ständig an irgendetwas rum und Hiei teleportierte sich von Ast zu Ast bis er oben auf einer Baumkrone das Lager entdeckte welches er durch Kuramas Augen gesehen hatte. Die anderen beeilten sich um ihn zu folgen, doch Hiei war schon dort angekommen, seine Schnelligkeit war vielen überlegen. Vorsichtig betrat er die Höhle.

"Hiei, warte auf uns, Himmel dieser Youkai ist wie Kurama, immer im Alleingang!" knurrte Kuwabara. In der Höhle fanden sie ein Haufen Demonen zusammengeschlagen, zerissen, zerstückelt auf dem Boden liegend sich in ihrem eigenen Blut ertrinkend und ein paar Youkos in einer Ecke sitzen.

"Du bist Hiei?" Hiei richtete seinen Blick auf einen goldenne Youko:" Woher kennst du mich?"

"Ich habe dich in Kuramas Gedanken gesehen als dieser wiederliche Demon, der mit ihm gegangen ist, sich mit ihm vergnügte."

"WAS?" abgesehen davon das Hiei rot wurde und er hoffte Yusuke und Kuwabara hatten dies nicht gehört packte er Kinno am Kragen und zog ihn hoch, Kinno war grösser als er (wie alle Youkos), doch lies er sich von Hiei im ersten Moment einschüchtern.

"Du bist ja nur halb so gross wie ich mir vorgestellt habe, und so was ist mit meinem Vater zusammen?"

Hiei verpasste Kinno einen Kinnhagen:"Vater? Kurama hat einen Sohn?" Er wusste ja von seiner grossen Verwandschaft, aber das er einen Sohn hatte, hatte er ihm immer verschwiegen. Hiei schritt aus der Höhle, unterwegs traf er auf Yusuke, dieser wollte ihn festhalten und fragen was los sei doch Hiei gab keine Antwort und verschwand, er hatte was er wissen wollte, Kurama war nicht mehr hier, also war diese Sache für ihn erledigt, er musste Kurama finden, sonst nichts. Yusuke und Kuwabara fanden die anderen Youkos und halfen ihnen nach draussen ans Tageslicht. Sie erzählten das Kurama von diesem Schwein vergewaltigt wurde und das er ihn dann mitgenommen hatte, aber sie wusste nicht wohin, sie versorgten die Youkos, doch als sie versuchten den Chip an ihrem Hals zu entfernen gab dieser Energiestösse ab und verbrannte Yusuke die Hand, abgesehn davon das der Youko auch eine Brandstelle an seinem Hals hatte. Was nun?

"Wir bringen euch erstmal zu Koenma, er wird wissen wie man diese Dinger abbekommt," meinte Yusuke, doch :

" Was? Es war von mir die Rede?" Koenma stand schon hinter ihnen.

"Woher wusstest du wo wir sind?" erschrak Kuwabara.

"Hiei hatte mir gesagt wo ihr seid und er war auf dem Weg nach Gandara."

"GANDARA?" riefen alle, was um himmels Willen wollte Hiei in Gandara? Das war das Gebiet von Yomi, dem erzfeind von Mokuro, die genau das Nachbarland beherrschte, die Felder und Berge des gesammten Makkai. Koenma sah sich erstmal die Chips an, dann holte er eine kleine Spraydose unter seinem Umhang hervor und sprühte den Chip damit ein, der darauf sofort zueisste und abfiel.

"Woher hast du das denn?" rief Kuwabara und Yusuke gleichzeitig.

"Das? Das ist aus der Menshcenwelt, man nennt es Kältespray, ideal für alles, hat man mir gesagt."

"Du idiot! Kältespry benutzt man bei jeglicher Art VERLETZUNGEN!" schrieh Yusuke ihn an.

"Aber es hat doch funktioniert, oder?" smylte Koenma. Alle hatten einen Tropfen an ihrer Stirn.

--------

Hiei jagte wie ein Wilder in Richtung Gandara, er hoffte nur unterwegs nicht noch mehr unnötig aufgehalten zu werden. Was wollten sie nur mit Kurama, erst hiess es seine Familie wäre in Gefahr, dann macht er sich alleine auf den Weg um sie zu retten, schliesslich wird Kurama vermisst und seine Familie findet man in einer Höhle mit Yoriyouki limiter am Hals und Kurama ist verschwunden, bzw. irgendjemand bringt ihn in die Berge von Gandara, ob Yomi damit etwas zu tun hatte?

Hiei war es nur recht, er hatte eh noch eine offenen Rechnung mit Yomi zu begleichen.

Schliesslich war Hiei an der Grenze zu Gandara angekommen, die Wälder hier waren grau und karg, kein richtiger Schutz vor Angriffen, jetzt hiess es schnell zu sein, er öffnete sein Jagan um Kurama ausfindig zu machen, doch er konnte ihn nicht sehen, offensichtlich war er Ohnmächtig, doch er konnte einen Wilden Wind warnehmen, was nur heissen würde das er in der Luft oder schon auf dem Schloss von Yomi sein würde, denn dort herrschten immer die stärksten Winde in ganz Makai.

-------

Nach einer Stunde ungefähr wachte Kurama wieder auf, er fasste sich an den Kopf der ihm höllisch schmerzte :" Ach verdammt, ich fühl mich wie nach einem Ritt auf diesen Ningen Rummelplätzen," Kurama konnte es erst nicht fassen, nicht nur das er seine Stimme wieder hatte, er war immer noch in seiner Youko Form. Er lag auf einem Haufen Kissen und Decken. Als er sich genauer umsah, endeckte er ausserhalb des Fensters einen grauen kahlen Wald, jetzt wurde ihm klar, er muss in Gandara sein. Sein herz schlug höher, ihm wurde etwas mulmig. Seine Familie, wo sei seine Familie? Kurama wollte aufstehen, doch seine Wunden liessen dies nicht zu und eine sanfte Stimme die sprach liess seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite des Raumes drehen: "Lass es sein, sonst tust du deinen Wunden nur noch mehr Leid zufügen."

Kurama drehte den Kopf in Richtung Bettende wo plötzlich eine Gestalt aufgetaucht war: "Yomi!"

"Freut mich auch dich wiederzusehn Kurama". Kurama drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schnaubte. "Was soll das? Wo ist meine Familie? Warum bin ich hier?"

"Langsam Chef ich würde sagen, ich verarzte erst einmal deine Wunden und dann können wir über alles reden und ich werde dir alle deine Fragen beantworten." Kurama war dabei nicht wohl, aber wenn es den sein müsste, er kannte Yomi, wenn er erstmal recht hatte konnte man nichts dagegen unternehmen bevor man nicht seine Bedingungen akzeptieren würde.

Yomi schritt neben das Bett und legte ein Tuch mit darineingewickelten Kräuter ab und eine Schale heisses Wasser, dann mit einem gezieltem Giff legte er Kuramas Tunika von den Schultern so das sein Oberkörper und die Wunde freigelegt waren. Schliesslich beugte er sich nieder und küsste die Wunde, legte seine Lippen noch einmal darauf, fuhr mit der Zunge langsam über die Öffnung und saugte das vergiftete Blut aus. Kurama wurde etwas komisch zu mute, normalerweisse kannte er dieses Gefühl, viele seiner Verwandten und sogar Hiei hatten das schon einmal getan, ok Hiei war etwas anderes, aber Yomi, es war zu lange her als das er sich an die Gefühle für Yomi erinnern konnte. Yomi nahm das Tuch mit Kräutern, drehte es und hob es in das heisse Wasser, dann presste er es auf die Wunde, Kurama schrieh vor Schmerzen, doch nicht lange, denn seine Schrei wurde von einem tiefen Kuss von Yomi erstickt. Als die Wirkung der Kräuter langsam einsetzte und es nicht mehr so weh tat, liess Yomi von Kuramas Mund ab:" dreh dich um!" Yomis befehlende Stimme löste in Kurama ein rebellischer Instinkt auf, doch er konnte nicht wiedersprechen, er wusste da es sein muss, wenn er nicht sein ganzes Leben lang mit Schmerzen und einem Loch auf seinem Rücken rumwandeln wollte, also drehte er sich um, nahm die Arme und Hände unter sienen Kopf und presste die Lippen zusammen, als ein weiteres Tuch auf der Wunde landetet und er meinte es zerreisse ihm gleich alle Sehnen. Es war erstaunlich wie preziese Yomi war obwohl er blind ist.

Kurz dannach verband Yomi ihn und Küsste ihn nochmals auf den Mund. Diesesmal aber wehrte Kurama ab:" Du hast was du wolltest, also beantworte meine Fragen!"

"Oh nein, ich habe noch lange nicht alles was ich will."

"Was willst du noch?"

"Ich will dich Kurama!"

"Das kannst du dir abschminken, ich hatte damals schon keine Gefühle für dich, also werde ich in der langen Zwischenzeit keine für dich entwickelt haben!"

"Nun mir ist es egal ob du Gefühle für mich entwickelt hast oder nicht, ich kann dich mir auch ohne deinen Willen nehmen wenn ich will."

"Das kannst du vergessen, du hast es damals schon nicht ohne Hilfe von Kuronue geschafft, welcher jawohl einer meiner Liebhaber war, und WAS für einer," Kurama genoss es etwas Yomi zu ärgern, doch Yomi verzog keine Miene.

"Diesesmal brauche ich keinen zweiten Mann um dich zu nehmen, du wirst dich mir völlig hingeben wenn ich es will!"

Kurama dachte kurz nach, was meinte er damit, dann aber viel es ihm ein, er hatte da noch etwas an seinem Hals... als er hinlangte verzog sich Yomis Mund zu einem lächeln." du begreifst schnell, wie früher!"

"Was bringt es dir wenn du mich flachlegst ohne das ich Gefühle für dich habe," fuhr Kurama fort, doch Yomi lächelte immer noch, dann auf einmal zuckten mehrere Stromstösse durch des Youkos Körper und Yomi erwiederte: "Du kannst es schmerzhaft haben oder dich mir hingeben," in diesem Augenblick berührten Yomis Hände Kuramas und führten sie an Yomis Brust:" Spürst du es? Spürst du wie dieses Herz schlägt, wie sehr es nach dir verlangt? Ich habe Jahrhunderte warten müssen bis ich diese Hände wieder in den meinen halten konnte, sie sind immer noch so stark und schön wie damals, auch wenn ich sie jetzt nicht mehr sehen kann." Kurama verschlug es den Atem :" ich danke dir zwar für deine Umsorgung, aber du kanst nicht Gefühle erzwingen die nicht da sind, und wenn es der Preis ist, um Antworten auf meine Fragen zu finden, so sei es." Yomi lächelte, dann kam er näher an Kurama ran und presste seine Lippen wieder auf die seines alten Rivalen. Kurama setzte sich auf und lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Bettwand, doch Yomi wich nicht davon ab.

-Kurama, Kurama... Deine Familie ist in Sicherheit...- hallte es durch Kuramas Kopf, es war Hiei, Hiei war auf dem Weg zu ihm, Gott sei Dank, also brauchte er keine Antworten mehr, er stiess Yomi beiseite der gerade dabei war den Gürtel seiner Tunika zu öffnen und sprang aus dem Bett.

"Tut mir leid Yomi, aber ich habe keine Zeit zu verlieren, ausserdem weiss ich was ich wissen wollte."

Yomi hätte grosse Augen gemacht wenn er sie geöffnet hätte doch sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer verärgerten Fratze, gerade als Kurama die Tür öffnen wollte durchtiessen mehrere Blitze seinen Körper und er sank zu Boden, dann trat Yomi auf ihn zu, hob ihn auf und trug ihn wieder zurück ins Bett :" Weisst du Kurama, es ist wirklich nicht leicht mit dir, aber wenn es denn so sein muss, ist es mir recht." Yomi legte Kurama in die Kissen und entkliedete ihn ohne Proteste von Seiten Kuramas der sich nicht bewegen konnte, seine Augen waren leer und weiss und sein Gesichtsausdruck war leer und teilnahmslos. Als Yomi den nackten Körper seinen Exkommandanten sah und mit der Hand über sein Gesicht fuhr tropften Tränen auf Kuramas Wangen, blass blaue Tränen die aus Yomis Augen kullerten, dann fuhr er mit der Hand an Kuramas Hals entlang und entfernte den Chip. Kurama wachte aus der Trance auf und sah an sich herunter, er war nackt und Yomi sass am Bettrand zusammengeknickt :" Geh."

Kurama war verwundert, hatte er es getan oder nicht? Dann aber bemerkte er seine nassen Wangen und das es nicht seine Tränen waren, er stieg aus dem Bett, hob die Kleider auf dem Boden auf und zog sich wieder an. Dann drehte er sich zu Yomi, griff sich in die Haare und holte eine perfekt rote Rose hervor, die er vor Yomis Füsse legte. Yomi hob sie auf, roch daran und sog den süsslichriechenden Duft ein.

Schliesslich stand er auf umfasste Kuramas Hüften und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund, Kurama erwiederte den Kuss, es schien eine Ewigkeit zu sein, doch das war Yomi egal, als sich ihre Lippen trennten stand Kurama ohne Kleider vor ihm und streichelte seine schwarzen langen Haare. Yomi wusste was dies bedeutete und küsste Kuramas Hals, dann biss er leicht in das zarte Fleisch, was dazu führte das der Youko leicht aufstöhnte und seine Arme um Yomi legte. Yomi war um ein paar Zentimeter grösser als Kurama aber das störte nicht denn Kurama legte sich in die Kissen und lockte Yomi mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich :" du wolltest mich doch haben, oder?"

"Aber warum dieser Sinneswandel Kurama?"

"CHEF! Was fällt dir ein ohen Respekt entgegen zu treten!" Yomi wusste worauf Kurama aus war, Ok, er wolle dieses Spiel auch spielen.

"Verzeiht mir Chef"

"Komm her, ich will deinen Körper haben!" Yomi dachte er höre nicht recht, aber tat dies wonach Kurama verlangte, jedoch zog er zuvor seine Kleider aus und kroch dan anschliessend zu Kurama.

"Stop!" Kurama hob ein Bein an und hielt es Yomi vors Gesicht, dieser nahm es mit beiden Händen und fing an es ganz langsam zu küssen.

"Hör auf damit, das kitzelt! Du sollst unten anfangen und ganz langsam, hast du verstanden Yomi?"

"Ja."

"Wie war das?"

"Ja,...Chef," Kurama lächelte und genoss es als Yomi an den Zehen anfing sich langsam nach oben zu küssen, als er an der Innenseite seine muskulösen Oberschenkel ankam konnte er nicht mehr anders und fuhr mit der Zunge langsam nach oben. Kurama genoss es doch zog er Yomi an einen seiner 7 Hörner:" Hey, wer hat dir erlaubt die Zunge zu nehmen? Zur Strafe darfst du wieder ganz unten anfangen." Yomi traute seinen 6 Ohren nicht, aber er kannte Kurama, würde er nicht tun was er wollte, würde nie bekommen was er verlangte. Also fing er wieder bei dem Fuss an. Kurama lachte leise und genoss es.

Yomi zitterte langsam etwas vor Kälte, denn in Gandara kam die Sonne fast nie durch die Wolken und in dem Schloss wurde so gut wie nie geheizt. Kurama merkte dies und hob Yomis Kinn an als er bei seinem Knie angekommen war:" Es ist gut Yomi, du darfst aufhören, jetzt will ich das du dich hinlegst!"

Yomi war sichtlich etwas erleichtert, lange hätte er diese Qual nicht mehr ausgehalten, ein zucken durchfuhr ihn, als er merkte das Kurama jetzt das gleiche tat wie er, er fing an von seinen Füssen aufärts zu küssen, doch benutzte er dabei die Zunge und ab und zu ein kleiner Biss hier und da, Yomi dachte er würde bald in Ohnamcht fallen, seinen geliebten Kurama zu spüren, ihm war in diesem Moment alles egal, er stöhnte leicht auf :" soll ich aufhören?" Fragte Kurama spielerisch, " Nein, nein Chef, macht weiter!" Kurmama grinste und knabberte weiter an des Demons Innenschenkel. Schliesslich tauchte er mit seiner Zunge in Yomis Innerstes ein während seine Klauen über dessen Körper fuhr. Mehrmals tauchte er seine Zunge ein bis er sich über Yomis Glied hermachte und es tief in seinen Mund gleiten liess. Yomi glaubte im 7. Makaihimmel zu sein, es war ein unvorstellbares Gefühl als die Zunge von seinem Ex-Chef auf und ab gleitete, er dachte er würde gleich unter ihm wegschmelzen und wollte jedoch mehr, doch Kurama hielt die Handgelenke von Yomi an dessen Hüfseite fest, seine Lenden hoben sich um so tifer in Kuramas Mund einzigehen und sein Atem wurde schneller und heisser, doch Kurama wusste wie er dieses Spiel weiterspielen würde, also hörte er auf und küsste ganz langsam Yomis Bauch nach oben, dabei stellte er fest, das Yomi gar kein Bauchnabel hatte, aber das war ihm so gut wie egal, als er kurz an die Stelle biss wo viele andere Wesen einenschlisslich den Menschen einen hatten, zuckte Yomi auf und schrieh vor Lust leise auf:" Kurama, bitte, tu etwas... ich..."

Kurama schlug mit der Flachen Hand Yomi ins Gesicht :" Wie war das?"

"Verzeihung Chef, bitte, ich brauche Erlösung!"

"Was du brauchst interessiert mich nicht," mit diesen Worten küsste Kurama Yomis Körper weiterhin nach oben, zu seiner Brust und seinen leicht rosanen Brustwarzen die er mit seinem Mund umschloss und mit der Zunge sie hin und her bewegte, mit seinen Krallen fuhr er über dessen Bauch und hinterliess rote Striemen darauf. 5 Minuten ungefähr später, für Yomi schien es eine halbe Stunde zu sein, küsste Kurma seinen Hals, dann biss er kräftig hinnein so das etwas Blut daran herunterlief. Er leckte kurz über die Wunde und küsste dann Yomi. Ihre Zungen vermischten sich und spielten einen wilden Tanz.

Schliesslich brach Kurama den Kuss und schaute Yomi an :" So, ich hoffe du hast es jetzt verstanden wie ich es will, also los, worauf wartest du?"

Yomi fasste es nicht, das alles war nur spielerei von ihm, er hätte es wissen müssen, doch er befand sich nicht gerade in der Lage jetzt den Spiess umzudrehen, also setzte er sich auf um Kurama zu küssen, doch dieser wand den Kopf ab: " Ich will das du wieder von ganz unten anfängst."

Yomi tat wie Kurama ihm hiess, in seinen Gedaken spielte sich immer wieder das alte Bild ab als er dem Youko immer wieder nachstieg um auch nur einen Kuss von ihm zu erhaschen, ab und zu gelang ihm diess, aber auch nur dann wenn Kuronue dabei war, wie hasste er ihn, er war zwar gut im Bett, aber ER war es, den Kurama in seiner Höhle duldete, nicht Yomi. Aber jetzt hatte er Kurama hier, in seinen Händen, das Parfüm das von ihm ausging war berauschend, er roch nach wilden Rosen und Gewächsen, er küsste ganz Sanft Kuramas Fussrücken, dann langsam den Knöchel und küsste sanft die Waden nach oben, nach ein paar Minuten kam er an der Innenseite des Knies an, er schaute dabei hoch und blickte in Kuramas lustvolle Augen, Yomi versuchte sich zu bändigen, er würde es so gerne tun, jetzt auf der Stelle, doch Kurama würde ihn dann verachten und das wollte er nicht. Also küsste er weiter nach oben, das sanfte Fleisch des Youkos erbebte unter den warmen Lippen von Yomi als er langsam die innenseite des Schenkels hinaufküsste.

Kurama während dessen krallte sich in die Haare von Yomi, nahm eines seiner Hörner und zog ihn weiter nach oben und presste seinen Mund gegen seinen Öffnung. Yomi liess seine Zunge nicht lange auf sich warten und tacuhte sie in Kurama ein, Yomi wurde mit einem lauten "Ahhhh" aus des Youkos Mund belohnt.

"Tiefer...Aaaaahhhh" Yomi gab sich mühe den Ansprüchen seines Youkos gerecht zu werden. Er tauchte seine Zunge tief ein, zog sie wieder herraus und tauchte sie wieder mehrmals ein, Youkos Krallen griffen fester in die schwarzen langen Haare und zogen daran.

"Au..." Yomi zog seine Zunge zurück aber ging etwas nach oben su Kuramas Glied um es tief in seinen Mund zu nehmen, mit der Zunge daran auf und ab zu gleiten und Kurama weiter aufstöhnen zu lassen.

"Yomi... verdammt nochmal... du hast viel gelernt...ahhhh" Yomi lächelte etwas und machte weiter; seine Hände umfassten Kuramas muskulöse Arme während eine seiner Hände sich in Yomis Schulter krallte, tief, sehr tief, die Nägel waren unter der Haut und das Blut drang nach aussen und lief den Rücken herunter. Er dagegen zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, ihm gefiel es sogar. Nach einigen auf und ab bewegungen, nahm Yomi Kurmas Glied aus dem Mund um nach Luft zu schnappen, doch Kurama forderte ihn sofort wieder auf weiter zu machen und Yomi tat es mit Vergnügen: "Benutze mehr deine Zunge, du weisst doch was ich mag..." flüsterte Kurama und Yomi tat es. Seine Zunge glitt auf und ab, umkreiste die Spitze und glitt wieder hinab. Kuramas Reaktionen waren positiv und als er kam und Yomis Mund mit seinem weissen Saft füllte, riss er dabei ein ganzes Haarbüschel aus Yomis Mähne, dieser schrieh leise auf und der Samen lief seine Mundwinkel hinunter. Kuramam schweratmend setzte sich etwas auf und leckte Yomi über die Lippen, dann legte sich Kuramam erneut in die Kissen und forderte Yomi auf: " na los, ich will mich in dir spüren, komm her!" Dabei sah Yomi das Kurama immer noch nicht erschöpft war, er kniete sich über ihn und liess langsam sein Gesäss nach unten sinken, während Kuramas Krallen sich in seinem Hintern vergriffen und die Backen kneteten, rund und kräftig, so wie er es mochte, Yomi atmente schwer und stöhnte auf, als er Kurams volle Länge in sich hatte. Die Beiden bewegten sich rythmisch und immer schneller und schneller, Kurama nahm Yomis Glies fest umschlungen und drückte auf die Spitze um dessen Ausbruch zu vermeiden.

"Kurama, nein, bitte... "

"Um was bittest du denn?"

"Kuramam, ich brauche Erlösung...ahhhh!"

"Yomi... das wirst du noch bekommen, glaube mir." Mit diesen Worten stiess Kurama etwas härter zu um fester in Yomi auf und ab zu kommen, Yomi stüzte sich mit beiden Händen auf Kuramas Oberkörper ab und krallte sich bei ihm in die Brust.

"Ahhh, mehr!"

"Ja Chef, Schmerz und Lust in einem vereint...ahhhh" Kurama warf seinen Kopf zur Seite und Yomi biss ihn in den Hals, wie zwei Raubtiere versuchten sie sich gegenseitig zu zerfetzen und doch zu lieben.

"Ahhhhh Yomi..." Kurama kam mit tiefen stössen in Yomi und er wollte auch das man ihn freiliesse, doch das tat Kurama nicht. Er hingegen atmete lustvoll auf, stöhnte Yomi ein "Ich Will Mehr" in seine Ohren und küsste ihn tief und innig, ihre Zungen tanzten miteinadner und Yomi umschlang Kurama mit seinen starken Armen. Der Fuchs erwiederte die Umarmung und drückte Yomi sanft nach hinten in die Kissen ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Yomi fühlte sich wie auf einer Wolke, Kuramas Zunge war so süss, so lustvoll und auf einmal spürte er wie er in Kurama war. Dieser Mistkerl hatte sich tatsächlich auf ihn gesetzt ohne Vorwarnung und verschmolz mit ihm.

"Du bist gross Yomi, aber genau das ist es was mir gefällt!" Mit einem lustvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen bewegte Kurama seine Schenkel und Hüften, Yomi wollte Kuramas Hintern nehmen um ihn zu kneten, doch auf einaml schlangen sich Dornenlianen und Gewächse um seine Hände, Arme und Oberkörper und hielten ihn auf dem Bett.

"Kurama was soll das? Ahhhh" Ein Dornenzweig kratzte über Yomis Brustwarzen, während Kurams eine Hand an der anderen leicht zwischen Finger und Daumen bewegte.

"Na gefällt es dir nicht? Hattest du nicht gerade gesagt das Schmerz und Lust das höchste wären? Das sehe ich auch so." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich eine Liane und peitschte auf Yomis Körper nieder, seine Reaktion darauf war, das Kurama sich immer mehr bewegte und Yomi fast zum explodieren brachte. Er wollte sich befreien, doch das brachte nur dazu, das weitere Dornen und Äste sich an seiner weissen Haut rieben und sie aufritzten so das Blut hervordrang, das den Pflanzen als Nahrung diente.

"Yohmiiii... ahhhh ich glaube ich bin schon wieder bereit..." tatsächlich dachte Yomi, aber er wusste das Youkos insatisfechables waren, zu mindest die, mit denen er sex hatte, doch keiner war so wie Kurama, sein Youko mit den Silbernen Haaren.

Schliesslich setzte Yomi dem ganzen ein Ende in dem er sich in Kurama ergoss und laut dabei seinen Namen rief und stöhnte, Kurama genoss es und glitt von Yomi herunter und küsste ihn wild auf den Mund. Yomi schloss dabei die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Kuss, doch plötzlich waren Youkos Lippen verschwunden. Er öffnete die Augen, die Lianen und Dornen waren nicht mehr da. Sein Körper war unversehrt, keine Wunden, Kurama war weg, nur die Rose war noch da ihm geschenkt wurde von seinem Liebsten, sie lag auf dem Bett, verwelkt und ihr Duft roch nicht mehr süss und verzaubernd wie vorher sondern wie der eines gefährlichen Spieles das Kurama jetzt heraufbeschwört hatte.

Yomi sah die Rose an, erst war er wütend aber dann lächelte er: " das ausgerechnet ich darauf reinfalle..." Yomi zerdrückte die Rose und wafr den Rest auf den Boden.

"Wachen!"

Ein paar Demonen kamen hereingestürmmt. " Ja Herr?"

"Ich möchte das ihr Youko Kurama findet, Tod oder Lebend, das ist mir egal!"

"Ja Herr!"

FIN cap. 1


	2. Chapter 2

**WHY**

Autor: Loel J. Grey

Genre: Yaoi Lemon

Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Yomi x Kurama

(Dieser Fanfic schreibe ich nur um die Zeit tot zu schlagen, ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Alle Rechte liegen beim Autor von YYH und seinem Verlag)

**Note:** Sorry für die Fehler, aber ich schreibe eher in Spanisch als in Deutsch, und meine Tastatur ist keine Deutsche deshalb auch keine Sonderzeichen)

CAP 2:

Kurama war aus dem Schloss von Yomi entkommen und durchstreifte die Wälder bis er auf Hiei traf.

"Du hast mich sehr beunruhigt, Kurama."

"Tut mir leid Hiei". Die beiden sahen sich an, als sie zusammen auf Yusuke und Kuwabara warteten.

"Wie geht es meiner Familie?"

"Ach ja, genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden, da hatte einer von denen behauptet er sei dein Sohn."

Kurama schluckte und nahm dann seine Menschliche Gestalt wieder an, hatte Kinno also mit ihm geredet, was würde Hiei jetzt von ihm denken?

Lange Zeit schwieg er, Hiei wartete geduldig ab. Sie liefen ein paar Meter weiter um den anderen entgegen zu treten, doch das war unsinnig, denn kuramam blieb stehen und starrte in die Luft.

"Hey Kurama, was ist?"

"Ah... nichts... ich kenne ihn nicht, es kann nicht mein Sohn sein, ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern."

"Das mit dem Erinnern ist kein Problem für mich wie du weißt, ich kann dir gerne auf die Sprünge helfen den ich will es auch wissen, nur werde ich es nicht tun ohne deine Genehmigung."

"Ich weiß... aber ich weiß nicht was mich erwarten wird."

"Das ist doch egal, Hauptsache wir wissen ob es ein Schwindler ist oder nicht."

"Ja du hast recht. Nun gut, versuchen wir es.."

Mit diesen Worten nahm Hiei Kurama an der Hand und zerrte ihn unter einen Baum damit er bequem sitzen konnte, er versicherte sich ob kein Youkai in der Nähe war, errichtete zusammen mit Kurama eine Barriere damit sie niemand stören konnte. Schließlich nahm er die Binde von seiner Stirn, und öffnete sein Jagan, kniete sich vor Kurama und legte seine Stirn an die Kuramas und konzentrierte sich darauf in Kuramas Geist einzudringen.

"Warte Hiei!"

"Was ist?"

"Ich werde mich in Youko Kurama verwandeln, vielleicht ist meine jetzige Form nicht in der Lage in so weit zurückliegender Vergangenheit zu sehen, außerdem war ich damals ein Youko und kein Mensch."

"In Ordnung." Mit diesen beruhigenden Worten von Hiei verwandelte sich Kurama in den großgewachsenen Youko, der Effekt war noch vorhanden , somit hatte er keien Schwierigkeiten, dann setzte er sich nieder und schloss die Augen. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl als Hiei´s Stirn die seinige berührte doch dann sah er wie er von der Kraft des Jagan in sein inneres Ich gezogen wurde. Alles war schwarz zu nächst und dann war er in einem Raum voller Türen, goldener Türen und Hiei tauchte neben ihm auf. Zusammen gingen sie durch eine der Türen. Auf der anderen Seite sahen sie eine Vergangenheit von Kurama, als Youko von einem kleinem Kind verarztet wurde, ein kleines Kind das aussah wie Hiei.

"Das bin ich..." stammelte Hiei, "ich erinnere mich nicht an diesen Vorfall... ich war wohl zu klein. Damals war ich zusammen mit Mokuro und ich sollte einen Fisch aus dem Fluss fangen... jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder, ich fing den Fisch und sah dich aus dem Wald kommen, stark blutend, du brachst zusammen und ich hatte dich verarztet, ich wollte Hilfe holen, doch als ich zurückkam warst du verschwunden, der Fluss war rotgefärbt von deinem Blut aber du warst nirgends zu finden." Beide gingen sie zurück durch die Tür aus der sie gekommen waren und gingen durch eine andere. Kurama war unruhig, Hiei würde seine gesamte Vergangenheit erfahren wenn sie nicht das fanden wonach sie suchten, falls es überhaupt je statt gefunden hatte.

War Kurama sicher genug um nicht zusammen zu brechen? Ja, er müsste durchhalten.

Sie standen vor der nächsten Tür und Youko Kurama ging hindurch zusammen mit Hiei. Auf der anderen Seite waren sie in einem Dorf, ein altes Dorf an einem Waldrand. Dämonen gingen in eine Bar und auch ein Dämon der aussah wie ein Youko. Sie gingen hinterher und als sie in der Bar ankamen sahen sie wohin der Youko ging, an einen hinteren Tisch an dem ein silberner Youko saß. "Das bin ich..." flüsterte Kurama. Sie gingen näher um etwas von der Konversation mitzubekommen.

"Jetzt komm schon, du hast genug getrunken, wir warten alle auf dich."

"Isch hab koine luscht, lass misch allein."

"Kurama, wir haben heute Nacht noch ein Ding vor, wir brauchen dich," doch Youko Kurama warf dem anderen Youko die Flasche an den Kopf. Der andere konnte gerade noch ausweichen und die Flasche zerschellte auf dem Boden.

"Grrrrrr," grummelte Youko Kurama, und der andere ging rasch nach draußen.

"Himmel war ich zu, daran kann ich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern." Und Hiei lachte.

Youko Kurama stand auf und ging aus der Bar. Kurama und Hiei folgten ihm, aber nicht nur sie, sondern auch noch eine andere Person. Als Youko Kurama um die Ecke der Bar streifte oder torkelte, riss ihn jemand herum:" Du wirst doch nicht schon gehen?" Ein wunderschöner goldener femininer Youko presste ihn gegen die Wand und Youko Kurama ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und fing an sie wild zu küssen. Kurama und Hiei beobachteten das Geschehen.

"Also war sie es?" Fragte Hiei.

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann mich daran nicht mehr erinnern, nicht einmal an ihren Namen."

"Ist egal, immerhin wissen wir jetzt wer es war und das Kinno wirklich dein Sohn ist, denn diese goldenen Haare sind ja unübersehbar."

"Hn... ja, gehen wir", doch Kurama drehte sich noch einmal um als Youko Kurama anfing dem anderen Youko zwischen die Beine zu greifen und ihren kurzen Rock hochzuschieben. Dann fing er an ihren Hintern kurz zu massieren und dann sie gegen die Wand zu drücken und ihre Hüften anzuheben um in sie einzudringen. Kurama drehte sich weg und lief Hiei hinterher in Richtung Tür. Als sie kurz davor waren in die wirkliche Welt zurück zu kehren, hörten sie einen Schuss, und einen lauten Schrei aus der Richtung der Bar. Beide drehten sich um. Dämonen kamen aus der Bar gerannt. Ein Kopfgeldjäger schoss wild um sich und traf ab und zu einige Dämonen und ließ sie auf der Strasse zurück, schließlich ging er in die Richtung in der sich Youko Kurama gerade seinen Nachkommen schuf und Kurama wollte ihm zur Hilfe eilen.

"Nein, nicht, du darfst nicht in die Geschichte eingreifen!" Zu spät Kurama rannte in die Richtung von sich selbst um ihn zu warnen doch zu spät, ein weiterer Schuss löste sich, Youko Kurama drehte sich um und der Schuss streifte seine Schläfen. Die Füchsin schrie auf und rannte davon, doch der Kopfgeldjäger rannte hinter ihr her. Youko Kurama blieb auf dem Boden liegen und Kurama hob ihn auf.

"Wer... bist... du?"

"Kuramaaaaaaa!" Hiei rannte in seine Richtung doch zu spät, der vergangene Youko Kurama berührte die Wange des präsenten Youko Kurama und verschmolz mit ihm. Kurama schrie auf und brach zusammen. Hiei kam zu spät. Kurama lag auf dem Boden, aber wer war er? War es der Kurama der in diese Zeit gehörte oder derjenige der in die heutige Zeit gehörte?

"Kurama?" Kurama aber war bewusstlos, also blieb Hiei ihm nichts anderes übrig als ihn irgendwie wegzuschleifen um ihn wieder mitzunehmen. Was solle er jetzt machen? Kurama hatte in die Vergangenheit eingegriffen, er wusste nicht was das für Konsequenzen hatte, er müsste jetzt erst einmal hier raus. Hiei nahm den Arm von Kurama und schleifte ihn hinter sich her bis zur Tür, dann drehte er den Knauf und öffnete sie, ging hindurch doch als die Hand von Kurama die Schwelle überquerte wurde er von ihr getrennt. Kurama blieb auf der anderen Seite liegen und Hiei stand auf der leeren Seite des Raumes. Als ob eien unsichtbare Macht es nicht zulassen würde das er in die wirkliche Welt zurrück kehrte. Er konnte Kurama nicht mitnehmen, was sollte er jetzt tun? Zuerst musste Hiei hieraus um neue Kräfte zu sammeln, denn er war so gut wie am Ende. Er schloss die Tür und schwebte durch Kuramas Gedanken um dann aus seinem Geist zu finden.

Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er verschwommen das Bild von Youko Kurama vor sich, doch dann schlief er erschöpft ein, sein Kopf auf dessen Brust und die Beine in seinem Schoss vergraben.

FIN Cap. 2


	3. Chapter 3

**WHY**

Autor: Loel J. Grey

Genre: Yaoi Lemon

Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Yomi x Kurama x Kuronue

(Dieser Fanfic schreibe ich nur um die Zeit tot zu schlagen, ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Alle Rechte liegen beim Autor von YYH und seinem Verlag)

**Note:** Sorry für die Fehler, aber ich schreibe eher in Spanisch als in Deutsch, und meine Tastatur ist keine Deutsche deshalb auch keine Sonderzeichen)

CAP 3:

Youko Kurama erwachte, er lag auf dem Boden einer Zelle, angekettet an eine Felswand, sein Kopf dröhnte. "Himmel was ist passiert? Oh stimmt ja, Hiei--- ich muss hier raus, und Hiei finden."

"Wer ist Hiei?" Eine Stimme drang an sein Ohr und erschrak ihn. Neben ihm Stand plötzlich sein alter freund und Liebhaber Kuonue.

"K... Kuronue!"

"Na bist du wieder bei Sinnen? Hast du deinen rausch ausgeschlafen?"

"Was? Wieso Rausch? Wieso bist du am Leben?"

"Na toll... du erinnerst dich mal wieder an nichts... na ich mach dich erst mal wieder los."

"Wieso bin hier angekettet?"

"Das hast du doch selber befohlen. Du sagtest, wenn du Volltrunken bist, soll ich dich hier unten anketten damit du nicht austickst."

"Ah... hab ich da?"

"Würde ich es sonst tun?"

Kurama versank in Gedanken und brach dann plötzlich in Tränen aus."Kuro..."

"Was ist los?"

"Du lebst..." als seine Arme frei waren warf er sich in Kuronues Arme, umarmte ihn und weinte bittere Tränen.

"Hey ist doch schon wieder alles in ordnung, ja ich lebe.. keien Angst ich werde do shcnell nicht sterben, ich bin ein vampirdemon, wir leben sehr lange!" Doch Kurama weinte noch mehr.

"Ich glaube ich bring dich erstmal in deine Höhle."

Für Kurama war es bitter daran zu denken, das er jetzt hier in seinen Gedanken eingesperrt war, nicht wusste was real war und was nicht, wusste das Kuronue lebte, aber eben nicht wirklich, und wusste wie er sterben würde, und und.. alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf und er schlief in den Armen seines geliebten ein. Kuronue trug ihn zu seiner Höhle und wartete wie ein Hündchen an seinem Bettende.

---

"Kurama wach bitte auf!" Hiei gab ihm eine Ohrfeige nach der anderen, dich er antwortete nicht, er regte sich auch nicht. Hiei trat zurück und ballte die Faust. Verflucht, ich hátte ihn aufhalten sollen, was mache ich jetzt? Er hob den schutzkreis auf und wartete auf Yusuke und Kuwabara.

wie gerufen kamen sie auch an und sahen Kurama schlafend und Hiei daneben auf und abgehend vor.

"Hey was ist los Feuerteufel?"

"Halt die Klappe Idiot! Ich brauche Hilfe, besser gesagt Kurama braucht sie."

"Was ist los," wollte Yusuke wissen.

"Er ist in seiner Vergangenheit gefangen."

"Ehhh wie soll das denn gehen, Hey Yusuke erklär mir das mal!"

"Kuwabara halt die Klappe!" darin waren sich Hiei und Yusuke einig.

"Keine Sorge Hiei, wir bringen ihn zu Genkai, vielleicht weiss sie was man machen kann."

Kuwabara lud Kurama auf seine Schultern auf und die Vier machten sich auf den Weg zu Genkai.

"Was ist jetzt mit den anderen Youkos?" wollte Hiei wissen.

"Die sind bei Genkai und werden veraztet."

"Youkos in der Menschenwelt? Wie geht das?"

"Nun Koenma hat sie dorthin gebracht, und passt auf." Yusuke senkte den Kopf.

"Hn?" Hieis Wortschatz beschrenkte sich wieder auf das normale.

"Wir wollen wissen was sie vorhaben, wenn sie friedlich sind, könen sie wieder zurück in die Demonenwelt, aber wenn sie vorhaben irgendein Ding zu drehen, wird Reikai sich darum kümmern."

Schweigend gingen sie weiter.

---

"Na endlich wieder wach?"

Youko Kurama schlug die Augen auf und hob den Kopf. Kuronue sah ihn direkt an und küsste ihn unverhofft auf den Mund. Kurama tat nichts dagegen. nach einer Weile trennten sie sich und Kuronue ging aus der Höhle.

"Wohin willst du?"

"Du bist nicht du selbst, ich werde warten bis du wieder normal bist."

"Warte, bitte komm zurrück, ich muss dich einiges fragen."

"Na gut, was gibt es?"

Kuronue setzt sich auf das Lager und verschrenkte die Arme vor der Brust. Kurama war durcheinander. Er erinnerte sich daran was apssiert ist, das er sich in die Geschcihte eingemischt hatte und das er mit Hiei zusammen war und dann das Bewusstsein verlor.

"Kuronue, ich bin nicht der, für den du mich hällst. Ich bin zwarich, aber ich bin nicht der den du kennst."

"Das habe ich schon mitbekommen, du hast auf meinen Kuss nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt."

"Das meinte ich nicht. Ich... bin Kurama, aber nicht derjetzige Kurama."

"Was soll das heissen?"

"Das soll heissen, das ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann was gestenr und davor war, dafür aber, was mit dir in der Zukunft passieren wird und das ich hierherkomme."

"Kurama..:" Kuronue war verwirrt.

"Ich bin in meinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen und erinnere mich nicht an meine Vergangenheit, dafür aber weiss ich wer ich in der Zukunft bin, der, der ich jetzt bin, versethst du?"

"Ehm... nein. Du willst sagen, du bist nicht Kurama, sondern.. ehm..Kurama?"

"Ich weiss auch nicht wie ich es dir erkláren soll. Es war so, ich war mit Hiei zusammen ein Demon den du nicht kennst, weil er aus der Zukunft ist, und wir warena uf der Suche nach meiner Familie, und wir sind in meien Gedankne abgetaucht um zu erfahren wer mein Sohn ist, doch dann habe ich mich in die Geschcihte meiner Vrgangenheit eingemischt und bin jetzt zusammen mit dem alten kurama, den, den du kennt, ein und die slebe person geworden."

"Das heisst du kommst aus der Zukunft?"

"Bingo."

"Erzähl das jemand anderem, das glaueb ich dir nicht. Beweisse es mir, was wird heute noch passieren?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, weil ich mich nicht mehr erinnere."

"Ehm... bist du ok?"

"Ja, wieso?"

Auf einmal gab Kuronue Youko eine gewaltige Ohrfeige. Kurama sah zur anderen Seite und hielt sich die Wange.

"Was soll das?"

"Jetzt glaube ich dir. Definitiv dub ist nicht DU! Du hättest anders reagiert...huhu... "

"Ich weiss das mein früheres Ich mehr Wild war, aber... HEY!"

Kuronue hatte Kurama in die Kissen grdrückt und küsste ihn wild auf den Mund!

"Jetzt räche ich mich für das was du mir angetan hast letzte Nacht!"

"Was? Das ist unfair, ich weiss nicht was ich getan hatte!"

"Das kann ich dir sagen! Du hast mich ohne Vorwand in die taverne geschleppt, mich vollaufen lassen und hast mich dan vergewaltigt!"

"Woher weiss ich ds das wahr ist?"

"Desshalb!" Kuronue zog sich aus und zeigte auf die Wunden, Kratzwunden und Bisswunden, typisch Youko Kurama. Dann dreht er sich zu Kurama und zog ihn aus.

"Aber ich... das kann nicht sein, ich würde dir nie so etwas antun, ich lie..." Kurama hielt den Atem an... sollte er das wirklich sagen? Wusste Kuronue das er ihn liebte? Er dürfte die Geschichte nicht noch mehr verändern. Was würde jetzt in der anderen Welt draussen passieren? Kurama drehte den Kopf zur Seite und liess Kuronue machen was er wollte.

"Du bist weich geworden, du bist nicht du, und das ärgert mich!" Er versetzte Kurama einen Schlag ins Gesicht.

"Reagier endlich, wach auf!"

"Aber... ah!" Kuronue hob Kuramas Hüfte an und drang in ihn ein. Kurama erschrak und schrie auf. Es tat nicht weh. Zumindest nicht mehr seit dieser eine Demon ihn vergewaltigt hatte vor den Augen seiner Verwandten. Mit Kuronue war es anders, es war... angenehm. Kurz dannach als Kuronue wieder zustiess und sich anfing rytmisch zu bewegen, stöhnte Kurama auf.

"Kuronue... war es immer so?"

"Was meinst du?"

"War es immer so schön mit dir?"

"Das musst du wissen? Du hast mir nie erzählt wie ich im Bett war."

"Es ist schön, sehr schön." Plötzlich hielt Kuronue inne, liess von ihm ab und legte sich neben Kurama.

"Ich will das du es tust!"

Kurama wurde etwas rot. Wieso auf eimal? Wollte er irgend einen Beweiss haben? Dann merkte er wie Kuronue anfing mit seinem Glied zu spielen und ihm wurde heiss. Dann hörte Kuonue schlagartig auf und Kurama öffnete erneut die Augen, jetzt konnte Kuronue wieder das wilde glitzern sehen das er so sehr vermisst hatte. Kurama setzte sich auf und warf sich auf Kuronue, hielt ihn fest an den Händen und drückte ihn mit einem tiefen Zungenkuss in die Kissen.

Als er ihn zu Atem kommen lies, konnte Kuronue nur stammeln:

"Ja... Youko..."

Kurama setzte sich auf seine Hüften und bewegte sich spielerisch in dem er sein becken kreisen liess als ob Kuronue in ihm wäre.

"Youko... du bist es..."

"Halt den Mund Kuro!" Dann hob er sein Bekcen an und liess sich nach unten auf die Spitze von Kuronue herab um dann mit einem tiefen Stoss ihn in sich zu haben.

"Ahh Kuro-chan" Kurama krallte sich auf Kuronues brust fest und streckte seinen Rücken. Sein Schwanz fegte wild und streifte ab und zu Kuronues Beine was ihn wahnsinnig kitzelte.

"Ah Youko... nicht... bitte..."

"Kurama... das ist mein Name. Kuronue, mein Partner, mein Liebhaber, Mein!" Kurama war glücklich, endlich kommte er mit Kuronue zusammen sein, und seine Liebe geniessen. Er wollte diesen Moment völlig auskosten, da er sich an sein Früheres Ich nicht mehr erinnerte.

"Kuronue, bitte vergess mich nicht!"

"Niemals Youko!" Dann bewegten sich beide Rytmisch auf und ab so dass ihr verlangen immer grösser wurde.

---

Als die das portal durchquerten waren sie kurz vor den Stufen die zu Genkais Tempel führten. Kuwabara hatte Kurama über die Schulter gelegt und bemerkte plötzlich, da dessen Atem immer schneller wurde. er legte Kurama auf den Boden. Alle starrten ihn an.

"Ich glaube er hat Fieber."

Yusuke und Hiei shcauten sich an, shcauten nochmals zu Kuwabara und dessen blöde Bemerkung und lachten.

"Was habt ihr?"

"Vergiss es und bist und belibst ein Idiot!"

"HIEI!!!!" Er wollte ihm eine Kopfnuss geben, doch Hiei duckte sich, nahm Kurama auf die Arme und flog die Stufen hinauf.

"Yusuke, über was habt ihr gelacht?"

"Kuwabara... Kurama hat kein Fieber, er ist scharf wie ne Peparoni!"

"WAS???"

"Gehen wir!"

Die Beiden kamen schliesslich oben an, doch Hiei und Kurama waren nirgends zu sehen. Genkai stand im Eingang und verzog keien Miene.

"Oooiiiii alte genkai, wie gehts denn?" Und sofort bekam er den Denkzettel, genkai schlug ihn auf seinen Kopf.

"Das kommt davon Yusuke wenn man alte leute nicht respektiert!" Fügte Genkai hinzu. Dann ging sie in den Haupttrakt und die anderen beiden folgten ihr.

"Wo sind Hiei und Kurama?"

"Keine Ahnung, die sidn riegndwo im Wald, werden warscheinlich gleich kommen. Was ist los überhaupt."

Yusuke und Kuwabara erzählten ihr was Hiei ihnen erzählt hatte und Genkai vershclug es fast den Atem.

"Wie kann man so blöd sein, besser gesagt, was ist in Kurama gefahren? Sonst handelt er doch nicht so unüberlegt?"

Hiei kam mit Kurama auf dem Arm herein.

"Hiei, leg Kurama bitte in das Gästezimmer." Was er auch gleich tat.

Im Gästezimmer warteten bereits die anderen Youkos. Hiei hielt kurz inne, doch dann legte er Kurama auf einen freien Futon und deckte ihn zu, ohne das die anderen bemerkten da er heiss war.

"Du bist Hiei, oder?" Fragte einer der Youkos.

Hiei aber ging ohne zu antworten, schloss die Tür hinter ssch und ging zu den anderen des Urameshi teams und Genaki zurück.

"Was machen wir jetzt Hiei?"

Hiei senkte den Kopf :" im moment kann man gar nichts machen, wnen er nicht aus seinen Gedanken findet wird er ewig eingesperrt bleiben." Genaki überlegte kurz und kam schliesslich zu einem Entschluss: "Die anderen Youkos könnten versuchen ihn zurück zu holen. das könnte sich bei Reikai positiv für sie auswirken, ausserdem müssten wir so Kurama nicht zu Koenma bringen." Alle schauten sie an.

"Was denn?"

"Betsuni..." sagten alle gleichzeitig. Und dann wollte Kuwabara in das Zimmer in dem Kurama lag gehen, doch Hiei meinte er solle das sein lassen, doch seit wann hört Kuwabara auf Hiei. als er die Tür aufmachte traf ihn fast der Schlag!

"AHHHHHHHH" er stürmte zu genkai und Yusuke zurrück. Hiei war inzwischen verschwunden. "Das gibtes nicht, das ist Inszent oder Inzest und Orgie oder wie auch immer, das darf nichts ein?!"

"Was hast du denn?" Fragte Yusuke. dann schnappte sich Kuwabara den Jungen und schleifte ihn zum gesagten Zimmer. Sie öffneten die Tür und sahen Kurama auf dem Boden liegen und mehrere seiner Verwandten über ihm, einer küsste ihn während die anderen auf ihm lagen um ihn eigentlich nur zu wärmen. Einer mit schwarzen Haaren der gerade Kurama küsste, erhob sich und ging zu Yusuke, dann flüsterte er ihm etwas ins Ohr und Yusuke wurde rot.

"Was hat der gesagt ne Yusuke?"

"Ehm... vergiss es! Gehn wir." Sie schlossen die Tür und gingen zurück zu Genaki die an ihrem tee schlürfte.

"Genkai... ist das normal bei Demonen?" fragte Yusuke und sie antwortete kurz: "Ja."

Kuwabara war immer noch dabie nichts auf die reihe zu kriegen.

Genkai stand auf, "Hör zu du Vollidiot! Es sind Demonen! keine menschen! Da läuft das etwas anders ab als bei uns Menschen, da gibt es kein Tabu zwischen Verwandten."

"Das ist auch das was mir der Youko gesagt hatte - Demonen-, nur dieses eine Wort, und ichs sofort kapiert."

Kuwabara setzte sich auf den Boden. Er war fertig.

"Hört mir mal zu, wir müssen jetzt gut auf die Youkos aufpassen, ich schlage vor wir wechseln uns ab, zuerst gehst du Kuwabara."

"NANI?????? Wieso ich zuerst?"

"Weil du ein idiot bist" kam es von Yusuke zurrück. Dann ging er beleidigt ins Zimmer zurrück, klopfte aber vorher an. Er setzt sich in eine Ecke und sah zu was die anderen machten. Der schwarzhaarige war immer noch dabei Kurama zu küssen, und seine Laute dabei wurden immer ungestümer. Ein anderer mit braunem Schwanz lag neben Kurama und streichelte seine Genitalien, die anderen lagen um ihn nur herrum und schauten zu. Der goldhaarige Youko sass in einer Ecke wie immer und rührte sich nicht, er schlief.

"Na toll, ich komm mir vor wie in einer Piepshow, was soll ich nur machen?" Doch er machte nichts, er setzt sich hin, verschloss die beine kreuzweisse und versuchte das geschehen irgendwie zu ignorieren.

Plötzlich kam ein anderer Youko zu Kuwabara und fing an ihn zu küssen. Kuwabara fuhr mit der hand aus und schlug ihm die Hand ins Gesicht so dass dieser auf den Boden aufschlug.

"Ui, sorry, aber ehm... was sollte das? Ich bin nicht wie Kurama, vor allem bin ich ein Mann!"

"Ja und? denkst du Männer können nicht auch ihren Spass haben?" Als er das gesagt hatte, kam ein stöhnen von Kurama durch den ganzen Raum. Kuwabara konnte es nicht mehr aushalten und lief aus dem Zimmer.

"Yusuke du bist dran, ich passe!" Und er ging in den Garten.

Yusuke ging ins Zimmer und sah wie Kurama in extasis schwebte, träumte er, oder war es die Reaktion die die anderen ausgelösst hatten? Er ging auf den goldhaarigen Youko zu und weckte ihn.

"Hey du, ich will endlich wissen was hier ab geht! LOS WACH AUF!"

"Du brauchst nicht schreien, ich habe eingutes Gehör."

"Dann antworte mir auf meien Fragen!"

"Keine Lust."

"Kisama..." Yusuke hob ihn hof und schlug ihn ins Gesicht. Der junge Youko flog in eien andere Ecke des Zimmers und hob sich die Wange.

"Ihr Menschen seid so brutal! Lasst uns in Ruhe!"

"Brutal? Und was ist mit Demonen?"

"Das ist was anderes, ihr Menschen behauptet ihr seid Harmlos, freundlich, und was macht ihr? Vernichtet eure eigene Rasse untereinander! Und versucht auch noch in unserer Welt die Herrschaft zu erlangen!"

Yusuke wurde ärgerlich und ging auf Kinno zu. "Du kleiner Mistkerl, ich bin selbst ein Demon und weiss was hier alles abgeht! Aber leider kann ich nichts dagegen tun, also beantworte mir endlich meien fragen, was hier los ist, wieso Kurama nicht aufwacht!"

Kinno rollte sich zusammen und steckte den Kopf zwischen die Vorderarme und schwieg.

"Ich glaube ich spinne!" Yusuke wollte ihn treten, doch der schwarzhaarige Youko stellte sich ihm entgegen. "Lass ihn in Ruhe! Ich werde dir deine Fragen beantworten!"

"Ok, dann schiess los."

Beide setzten sich auf den Tatami und sahen sich rebellisch an.

FIN Cap. 3


	4. Chapter 4

**WHY**

Autor: Loel J. Grey

Genre: Yaoi Lemon

Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Yomi x Kurama x Kuronue

(Dieser Fanfic schreibe ich nur um die Zeit tot zu schlagen, ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Alle Rechte liegen beim Autor von YYH und seinem Verlag)

**Note:** Sorry für die Fehler, aber ich schreibe eher in Spanisch als in Deutsch, und meine Tastatur ist keine Deutsche deshalb auch keine Sonderzeichen)

CAP 4:

Yusuke und Kurosake sassen neben Kurama. Es irritierte Yuske, dass die anderen an Kurama rumfingerten und er von Zeit zu Zeit stöhnende Laute von sich gab.

"Hör zu Yuske Urameshi. Kurama ist in seinen Gedanken gefangen und als ihr ihn hergebracht habt, war er schon heiss, also müssen wir jetzt erstmal dafür sorgen das er in der realen Welt das selbe empfindet als in der Gedankenwelt, sonst könnte das schlimme Folgen für seinen Körper haben. Und unter Youkos ist es ganz normal das wir uns gegenseitig Liebe und Zuneigung schenken, weil wir das schon seit Generationen so tun, ausserdem paaren wir uns ausschliesslich unter uns, damit unsere Art erhalten bleibt. Und da kommt es schonmal vor, das Brüder oder Söhne sich mit den Eltern paaren. Ich bin ein Onkel von Kurama, genauso wie Amatsubu", er zeigte auf den braunhaarigen Youko der gerade dabie war Kuramas Glied mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten. Yusuke schauderte es etwas, aber wandte sich schnell wieder Kurosake zu. "Jetzt ist die Frage wie wi ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurrückholen können, dieser Hiei hat die kraft des Jagans, doch ich glaube das ihr das schon probiert habt, oder?"

"Ehm, ehrlich gesagt nein. Hiei hatte mir gesagt das er zusammen mit Kurama in seine Gedanken eingedrungen ist um herauszufinden wer der kleine Goldjunge dort ist und dann haben sie sich verloren habe ich verstanden und Kurama ist nicht mehr aufgewacht."

"Das ist nicht gut, das würde bedeuten, das Kurama immer mehr mit seinen Gedanken verschmilzt und darin versinken wird und nie mehr herrauskommt. Es gäbe noch eien Möglichkeit, wenn Kinno iregndwie in Kuramas gedanken eindringen könnte, denne r hat so einen ähnliche kraft wie Hiei, er kann Gedanken lesen, doch ich glaube nicht das er es tun wird, er hasst seinen Vater."

"Wieso?"

"Weil Kurama ihn damals alleine gelassen hat. Er ist einfach abgehaun!"

"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Kurama würde niemal jemanden im Stich lassen." Yuske starrte zu Kurama als dieser aufstöhnte und einen Namen rief - KURO-CHAN-. "Meint er dich damit?"

"Nein, Kuro-chan ist jemand ganz besonderes für ihn, aber das darf ich nicht verraten, aber ich kann dir sagen wer es noch weiss."

"Raus mit der Sprache oder ich pulier dir die Fresse!"

"Und was krieg ich als Gegenleistung?"

"Warten wirs erstmal ab wer es ist, und dann kann ich es dir evtl versprechen!"

"Vergiss es, mit Youkos macht man solche Geschäfte nicht. Du versprichst und die Freiheit und dafür helfen wir euch Kurama zurrückzuholen."

"Kisama... ok kein problem, Deal!"  
"Amatsubu kommst du bitte?" Er kam und setzte sich zu Kurosake. "Sag Yusuke bitte wer Kurama noch helfen kann, da er jetzt weiss das Kurama mit Kuro-chan zusammen ist.

"Yomi."

"WAS?" Yusuke sprang auf. "Na toll. Sagt mal denkt ihr es macht Spass zwischen den Welten hin und her zu wandern?"  
"Das ist deine Entscheidung." sagte Amatsubu und stand wieder auf, küsste Kurosake auf die Wange und als er an Yusuke vorbei ging streifte sein Schweif dessen Hals. Yusuke wurde rot und stand auf, dann ging er aus dem Zimmer. "Los Goldlocke du kommst mit!" Er zog an Kinnos handgelenk und schleifte ihn aus dem Zimmer.

"Lass mich los Idiot!"

"Heeeeeyyyy alte Meisterin, ich geh kurz nach Gandara und nehme Kurama und den da mit!"

"Yusuke wass oll das?" Doch er war schon verschwunden. Auf dem Weg zu Gandara konnte er es fast nicht mehr aushalten dauern diesen Namen "Kuro-chan" zu hören und das Gestöhne von Kurama ging ihm auch auf den Geist. Abgesehen von dem gezerre von Kinno, weil er frei sein wollte.

"Oi Genkai sama, wo ist Yusuke?"  
"Ah Kuwabara. hast du dich beruhigt? Er ist mit Kurama nach Gandara!"

"WAAAAAASSS???? Wieso krieg ich nie was mit?" Genkai schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zum Fenster, gerade sah sie noch wie ein Schatten von einem Baum sprang und dann verschwand. Sie lächelte und ging dann aus dem Zimmer in den Garten um frische Luft zu schnappen. Kuwabar folgte ihr.

"Was jetzt?" Kuwabara seuftzte.

"Keine Ahnung, das liegt alles an Kurama."

FIN Cap.4


	5. Chapter 5

**WHY**

Autor: Loel J. Grey

Genre: Yaoi Lemon

Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Yomi x Kurama x Kuronue

(Dieser Fanfic schreibe ich nur um die Zeit tot zu schlagen, ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Alle Rechte liegen beim Autor von YYH und seinem Verlag)

**Note:** Sorry für die Fehler, aber ich schreibe eher in Spanisch als in Deutsch, und meine Tastatur ist keine Deutsche deshalb auch keine Sonderzeichen)

CAP 5:

"Kuro-chan..."

"Oh Kurama halt endlich die Klappe... das macht einem ganz durcheinander."  
Yusuke war innerhalb weniger Minuten durch das Portal und auf dem Weg nach Gandara. Glücklicherweisse hatte er unterwegs kaum Schwierigkeiten, nur Kinno wollte absolut nicht mit.

"Wenn du mir ne Rechnung durch den Strich machst Kleiner gibbet Haue!"

"Heisst das nicht umgekehrt?"

"KLAPPE!"

"Du kannst mich mal, du bist nicht mein Vater und selbst dann..." Und schon bekam er von Yusuke eine Kopfnuss. Yusuke drehte sich kurz um und nahm seinen Gürtel, fesselte den goldhaarigen Youko damit und warf ihn über die andere Schulter und hetzte so weiter.

"Lass mich runter, Ningen!"

"Ich bin kein Mensch! Ich bin auch ein Demon! Und jetzt halt die Klappe!" Kinno zappelte rum und erschwerte Yusuke dadurch nur den Weg, aber er liess sich trotzdem nicht aufhalten. Kurz vor der Grenze von Gandara konzentrierte er seinne Gedanken und versuchte damit Yomis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

"Hey 6 Ohr, ich muss mit dir reden, also halt deine Hündchen unter Verschluss, ich komme jetzt rein!"

In Gandara, Yomi war gerade bei einer wichtigen Versammlung als er anfing zu lachen.

"Was habt ihr Herr?"

"Nichts... es ist Yusuke."

"Der Sohn von Raizen?" Einer der Deomen stand auf und schlug die Hände auf den Tisch.

"Keine Sorge, er ist in friedlicher Absicht unterwegs und er hat mir auch ein Geschenk mitgebracht, lasst ihn durch."

Wenige Minuten später wurde Yusuek durch das grosse Tor eingelassen, er schritt langsam und mit dem Youki auf niedrigem Level durch den Gang und an verschiedenne Wächtern vorbei. Viele dachten sich, das kann doch nicht der Sohn von Raizen sein mit so niedrigen Werten, aber liessen ihn durch. Yusuke trat die Tür zu Yomis Tronsahl auf. Den zappelnden Youko liess er auf den Boden fallen und Kurama legte er vorsichtig ab.

"Oh sogar zwei Geschenke. Was möchtest du?"

"Geschenke? Versteh mich nicht falsch Yomi, du sollst mir helfen Kurama aus seinen Gedanken und seiner Vergangenheit zu holen. Mit hilfe Hiei ist er in seine Gedanken um herauszufinden wer der Knirps hier neben mir ist, und hat in der Vergangenheit rumgepfuscht, und jetzt können wir ihn nicht mehr rausholen. Der hier kann Gedanken lesen, vielleicht ist er ja zu was gut."

"Wie heisst du kleiner" wollte Yomi wissen, doch der drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schwieg. Yusuke trat ihn so, dass er umfiel. "Du bist der Sohn von Youko Kuramam, nicht wahr?"

"Woher weisst du das? Wer bist du?"

"Ich bin der Herrscher des Makai, ich weiss es desshalb, weil ich Kurama kenne. Sein Blut fliesst durch deine Adern, und ich kann es hören. Ausserdem riechst du nach ihm."

"Was?" Yusuke staunte nicht schlecht, Kinno stand auch der Mund offen und stand dann auf. "Ich habe nicht die Absicht meinem Vater zu helfen, er hatte mich verleugnet und dafür verachte ich ihn."

"Ich verstehe. Ich habe auch nicht vor Kurama zu helfen."

"Hey das war nicht so abgemacht!"

"Wir hatten gar kein Abkommen Sohn von Raizen."

"Mist...was willst du als Gegenleistung?"  
"Oh wie ich erwartete... du erinnerst dich bestimmt an unseren Kampf? Ich will ihn wiederholen, ich will noch einmal gegen dich kämpfen. Verlierst du gehört Kurama mir, gewinne ich, gehört mir sein Sohn!"

"Abgemacht!"

"Hey, was soll das, ich bin doch kein Gegenstand!"

Yomi und Yusuke grinsten und freuten sich schon auf den Kampf. Doch plötzlich wurden sie unterbrochen durch Kuramas stöhnen.

"Kuro... warte bitte auf mich..."

"Ach ja richtig Yomi... das hatte ich ganz vergessen... wer ist dieser Kuro oder wie auch immer?"

"Kuronue... den Namen habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört." Yomi stand auf und ging zu Kurama, er berührte ihn ganz kurz und merkte das Kurama heiss war.

"Also? Wer ist er?"

"Kuronue ist ein alter Freund von uns beiden, besser gesagt, Liebhaber."

"K…Kurama…? Liebhaber???"

Yomi grinste. "Es ist eine Ewigkeit her. Kuronue war damals, als Kurama eine Bande von Dieben hatte, sein erster Mann. Ich war nur Soldat. Kuronue hatte jedes Recht und jede Einwilligungen von Kurama alles zu tun was er wollte, ich hatte allerdings die Ehre ein bett mit Kuronue zu teilen, was ich schon damals veabscheute, da ich an kurama interessiert war. Er hatte mir jedoch eien Nacht mit Kurama organisiert, zwar unfreiwillig von Seiten Kuramas, aber immerhin war es die letzte Nacht in der ich an Kuramas Seite lag. Ich musste mir Nachts für Nachts immer das treiben und gestöhne der beiden anhören, und ansehen, und durfte selber nichts machen. Es war die Hölle.  
Als wir am frühen Morgen aufbrachen um einen Schatz zu stehlen, wurde ich mit anderen Soldaten beauftragt wache zu halten, während Kurama und Kuronue ins innere des Schlosses einbrachen und einen wertvollen Spiegel stahlen. Auf der Flucht wurde Kuronue getötet. Es war eien Falle. Kurama konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen udn musste fliehen um nicht auch getötet zu werden. Seit dem war Kurama ein anderer geworden. Er wurde still, zog sich zurrück und liess keinen mehr ans ich ran. Manchmal hörte ich Nachts wie er in Alpträumen seinen Namen rief. Ich verfluchte Kuronue, erst raubte er Kuramas Körper und dann anschliessend seine Seele."

Yomi schwieg für einen Augenblick.

"Und was könen wir jetzt tun?"

"Wir werden kämpfen. Ich wrede diese gesammte negative Energie und Gedanken dazu verwenden dich zu besiegen Yusuke, Sohn von Raizen."

"Schön und ich werde meien ganze Energie Kurma zu retten gegen dich verwenden um dich zu besiegen."

"Wache... bringt Kurama bitte in mein Schlafgemach, es soll ihm an nichts fehlen. Dem Sohn von Raizen biette ihr unseren besten Raum des Schlosses an, er soll kriegen wonach er verlangt."

"Und was machen wir mit dem Goldlöckchen?"

"Sperrt ihn ein."

"Jawohl, mein Herr."

Als spät Abends Yomi auf sein Zimmer kam lag Kurama in seinem bett in einem weissen Kimono gebettet, er wand sich von rechts nach links, stöhnte jedesmal und rief ab uns zu Kuronues Namen.

"Kuronue... wie ich ihn verachte... selbst jetzt lässt er mich nicht an Kurama ran." Yomi trat auf das Bett zu und sah´ Kuramas Eregung zwischen den Beinen. Er legte seine Hand darauf und Kurama stöhnte lauter. Ohne dass er es beabsichtigte fingen seine Finger an Kurama zu massieren. Sein Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Yomi rieb und massierte heftiger Kuramas Glied auf und ab.

"Kuro... ahhh... mehr..."  
Yomi beugte sich nieder zu Kurama und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Kurama... ich bin es Yomi... hör auf Kuronues Namen zu rufen, er ist tot!"  
"Ahhhhh" ein letzter Aufschrei und Kurama ergoss sich in Yomis Hand, und zur selben Zeit liefen Tránen an seiner Wange herunter.

_Ob er mich wahrgenommen hat?_ Yomi erhob sich, küsste Kurama auf den Mund und deckte ihn zu. Dann setzte er sich in einen Stuhl neben Kuramas Bett und seuftzte tief.

1 Tag später hatte das Ganze Land in Erfahrung gebracht das der Sohn von Raizen wieder gegen Yomi kämpfen würde. Alle versammelten sich an dem Austragungsort.

Yomi und Yusuke standen sich gegenüber. Ein Windhauch der über den trockenen Platz fegte veranlasste die beiden anzufangen. Yusukes fäuste flogen nur so auf Yomi zu, doch dieser wich ihnen bequem aus.   
"Na willst du imme rnur ausweichen? So gewinnt man keinen Kampf!"  
"Keinen Sorge, ich komme schon noch zum Zuge."  
Und schon hatte Yusuke Yomis faus an der Backe kleben und schleuderte ihn meterweit in die Luft, Yomi erhob sich und fegte über Yusuke hinweg um ihn dann mit einem kräftigem tritt in den Magen auf dem schnellsten Weg nach unten zu befördern. Ein grosses Donnern und eine Staubwolke liessen einen Yusuke Meterweit in der Erde verschwinden.

"Hehe... du bist stärker geworden, alle Achtung!"  
"Ich habe auch lange Zeit trainiert." Dann regnete es silberne Energiepfeile auf Yusuke und trafen ihn mit voller Wucht. Er hatte keine Chance auszuweichen.

Als sich der Staub vezog, schwebte Yomi zu Yusuke nach unten. "Na? schon müde?" Auf einmal traf ihn ein Reigan voll unters Kinn und er fegte zurrück. währendessen erhob sich Yusuke und antwortete kess: "Müde? Ich fange jetzt erst richtig an!"

Die Zuschauer hatten allen Grund gespannt zu sein, mehrere Schlagabtausche folgten, mal hatte Yusuke, mal Yomi die Oberhand. Yomi war fast immer von seiner Spirituellen Bariere umgeben, doch konnte diese nichts gegen Yusukes Rei Gan ausmachen, da sie mit Spiritueller Energie gefüllt war und nicht mit demonischer. Yomis Kleider sahen daher schon ziemlich mitgenommen aus Yusuke hatte nur noch seine Trainingshose an. nach einem spannen kampf und weiteren 20 minuten ging schliesslich Yusuke zu Boden. Yomi war auf den Knien und keuchte. Yusuke hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Viele Demonen wollten diese Situation ausnutzen um sich auf ihn zu stürzen, doch Yomi erhob seine Hand:

"Niemand wird dem Sohn von Raizen auch nur ein Haar krümmen! Bringt ihn in sein Zimmer wo er sich ausruhen kann!"

Alles war still. Yomi erhob sich und ging mit ienem Lächeln auf den Lippen zurrück in sein Schloss und zurück zu Kurama.

Als er in seinem Schlafgemach war, legte er die zerfetzten Kleider ab und ging neben an in ein Türkisches Bad ähnelndes Becken, wessen nicht mit Wasser sondern mit Blut gefüllt war. Er lehte sich zurrück und wartete ab bis seine Wunden verheilten. _Kurama jetzt gehörst du mir. Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen. Diesesmal wirst du nirgends hingehen und diesesmal werden dir deine Zauberkünste auch nicht weiter helfen. Jetzt bist du auf mich angewiessen_, "HAHAHAHAHA". Yomi lachte laut auf, seien Stimme hallte gegen die Säulen. Nach einer Weile stand er auf und ging zurrück in das Zimmer in dem Kurama auf seinem Bett ruhte. Nackt und mit Blut übersäht hob er die Decke an und legte sich zu Kurama in die Kissen. Der weisse Kimono färbte sich rot als Yomis ich über ihn beugte und ihn küsste.

"Hey DU! Das war nicht fair!" In der Tür stand Yusuke. "Du wusstest das ich mein rei Gun mit Spiritueller Energie geladen hatte, wieso hast du keinen stärkeren Schutzschild aufgebaut? Du hast mit absicht so getan als ob du keien Chance hättest und mich dadurch im Glauben lassen das ich meien Kraft züglen muss."

"Das war ganz und gar deine Entscheidung, Du hättest mich schlagen können, aber du hast deine Chance verpasst! Wir hatten einen Deal!"

"Klar hatten wir den, aber sage dir nur eins, solltest du Kurama auch nur ein Haar krümmen, wirst du es bitter bereuen."

"Wie könnte ich? Kurama ist mein Ein und Alles. Es ist zwar war das er mich das letzte mal reingelegt hat und ich ihn dafür töten könnte, aber jetzt da er auf meien Hilfe angewiessen ist, werde ich ihm diese nicht verweigern. Ich.."

Yusuke war zu Boden gesunken und schnarchte. Er war tatsáchlich eingeschlafen.

"Wachen! Bringt ihn nach Hause, sollte er erwachen, so sagt ihm das ich mich um Kurama kümmere."

"Ja Herr." Yusuke wurde hinnausgetragen. Jetzt war Yomi alleine mit Kurama.

FIN Cap. 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Titel: WHY**

Autor: Loel J. Grey

Genre: Yaoi Lemon

Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Yomi x Kurama

(Dieser Fanfic schreibe ich nur um die Zeit tot zu schlagen, ich verdiene kein geld damit. Alle Rechte liegen beim Autor von YYH und seinem Verlag)

**Note:** Sorry für die Fehler, aber ich schreibe eher in Spanisch als in Deutsch, und meine Tastatur ist keine Deutsche desshalb auch keine sonderzeichen)

**Cap6.**

Youko Kurama war eigschlafen. Er lag friedlich neben Kuronue, wie ein Baby und schlummerte. Kuronue strich ihm über die Haare und lächelte. "Du bist anders als sonst, aber das stört mich nicht, du bist du, und ich liebe dich über alles!" Un dann schlief er auch neben seinem Kitsune ein.

Am nächsten Morgen als Youko Kurama erwachte war er alleine. "Kuro?" Er rief sich die Augen und vergewisserte sich noch einmal, das das Lager auch wirklich leer war, und stand taumelnd auf. er ging aus der Höhle und fans Spuren im Schnee die von Kuronue stammten. Er folgte ihnen einige Meter, dann hörtens ie plötzlich auf, ab da muss er wohl geflogen sein, dachte sich Youko und ging anschliessend in den Wald sich etwas an Nahrung zu suchen. Er fand auch schon bald einige früchte und Pilze die er rasch verschlang.

"Irgend etwas fehlt hier... irgend etwas hatte ich vergessen... aber was?" Er lief wieder zurrück zur Höhle und dort fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen!

"KURONUE!" Er hatte föllig vergessen, dass sie beide heute in das Schloss eindringen und den Spiegel stehlen wollten. War Kuronue schon alleine unterwegs? Nein das konnte nicht sein, er machte keine Alleingänge. So schnell er konnte machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Aber er konnte keine Aktivitäten feststellen die Kuronue hinterlassen würde. Er beruhigte sich wieder etwas. Wo um alles in der Makaiwelt war Kuronue?

Er lief wieder zurrück zur Höhle und dort waren mehrere Youkais versammelt, unter anderen Kuronue.

"Hey Chef, wo warst du?"

"Kuronue! Du bist da!" Youko fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn innig.

"Kurama... was hast du?"

"N... Nichts... ich dachte nur du seist schon los, ohne mich."

"Würde ich je einen Alleingang machen?"

"Ich hoffe nicht. Was ist hier übrigens los?"

"Ah... du scheinst dich nicht an mal an deine eigene Bande zu erinnern..."

Youko drehte sich um und sah sich um. Mehrere Youkais verschiedenen Arten und Rankings. Unter anderem Yomi.

"YOMI?"

"Ja Herr?"

"Lass den quatsch... was willst du hier?"

"Aber ihr hattet mich doch beauftragt Wache zu halten Herr."

Yomi stand etwas ratlos da und schaute Kurama mit seinen rosafarbenen Augen an.

"Rosa..." murmelte Kurama. "Abscheulich..."

"Tut mir leid mein Herr." Yomi senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

"Kurama, sei doch nicht so abweisend zu ihm, du weisst doch er würde sogar sein Augenlicht für dich gebem."

"Ich weiss, das ist ja der Punkt, er wird es auch tun."

"Was murmelst du da?"

"Nichts, vergiss es, komm rein ich muss mit dir reden."

Kuronue drehte sich kurz zu den anderen und jeder ging auf seinen

zugeordneten Posten. Kuronue ging in die Höhle und traf einen weinenden Youko vor sich an.

"Kurama... was ist nur los mit dir?"

"Wir werden die Aktion abblasen, ich will den Spiegel nicht mehr!"

"Was sagst du da? Weisst du wieviel Mühe und Spione wir geopfert haben

dafür?"

"Ich weiss es nicht mehr, aber ich weiss wie die Zukunft aussieht! Du wirst sterben Kuronue!" Youko umarmte seinen Liebhaber eng und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Hals.

"Du darfst nicht gehen! Vergessen wir es, ok?"

"Aber das kann doch nicht sein, was hast du?"

"Es geht mir gut, ichhabe dir schon mal gesagt das ich nicht ich bin, sondern das es nur mein Geist ist und das ich versuchen muss hier raus zu kommen."

"Ja. wir finden schon einen Weg. Ok dann lassen wir es jetzt erst einmal, wir könne den Spiegel auch später klauen."

"NEIN!" Kurama küsste ihn innig und warf ihn dann aufs Bett. "Du wirst nirgends hingehen, oder ich kette dich an!"

"Hm.. interessante Wende... jetzt hörst du dich eher wie der Kurama an den ich kenne. Schon gut, ich bleibe hier."

Dann ging Kurama hinnaus und rief nach Yomi. Wenige Sekunden später kam auch dieser.

"Ihr habt gerufen?"

"Hör mir zu Yomi, ich weiss wie heiss du auf mich bist, und ich werde dir nur eines sagen, unternimm keine Alleingänge oder du wirst dein Augenlicht verlieren, hast du mich verstanden? Mir ist es egal was du tust oder lässt, aber sei gewarnt!"

"Ja, Herr."

Youko ging wieder nach drinnen und setzte sich auf das Lager. "Ich muss irgendwie hier raus. Vielleicht kann ich so verhindern das Kuronue stirbt und Yomi erblindet."

"Chef?"

"Was gibt es Kuro?"

"Was passiert noch in der Zukunft? Was wird mit dir passieren?"

"Ich? Ich wrede sterben, aber keien Sorge, ich werde in einem Menschenkörper transferiert und 16 Jahre lang meine Seele und Youki stärken bis ich mich wieder in den Verwandeln kann, der ich bin."

"In eine Menschen? Wiederlich! Wie kannst du nur?"

"Es ist eine Entscheidung um Leben oder Tod. Ich werden von einem Merhunter erschossen und meine Energie und mein Geist wird fliehen und die einzige Chance die mir bleiben wird, ist den Körper von Shiori Minamino, eine wunderbare Frau die kurz davor ist ein Kind zu bekommen. Shuichi Minamino. Das bin ich. Sie ist eine sehr gute Mutter. Viel besser als meine es je war, wenn ich mich überhaupt an sie erinnern kann."

"Verstehe, es ist trotzdem wiederlich in einem Menschen wiedergeboren zu sein, Menschen sind schwach, haben keine Kraft, sind mit ihrer eigenen Natur im Ungleichgewicht, töten sich unter einander, um mehr Besitz zu erlangen... eigentlich... eigentlich genau wie wir demonen... trotzdem sind sie wiederlich."

"Kuronue, versprich mir eines."

"Was du willst Chef."

"Stirb nicht, bleib bie mir. Auch wenn ich sterben werde und dann 16 Jahre mich regenerieren werde, versprech mir, das du bei mir bleiben wirst."

Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen.

"Ich verspreche es. Was ich aber nicht versprechen kann ist, das ich dir treu bleibe, das weisst du selber besser als ich."

"Davon redet keiner! Du weisst selber das du mit jedem rummachen kannst den du willst, ich weiss auch das du mit Yomi zusammen bist, ist mir auch egal, ist Geschmackssache."

"Yomi ist gar nicht mal so schlecht im Bett, er ist jung, und genau das ist es was mich reizt."

"Heisst das ich bin dir zu alt? heisst das 1200 Jahre sind dir zu alt?"

"Kurama, du bist und bleibst meine Nummer 1."

"Das will ich dir auch geraten haben."

Kurama erschrak auf einmal. Seit wann redetet er denn so? Redet so Youko Kurama? Es missviel ihm aber auch nicht, er hatte Spass daran. Am liebsten würde er hier bleiben, doch er wusste, dass er wieder in seine Welt zurrück musste irgendwie. Jetzt wo er die Gewissheit hatte, dass Kuronue immer bei ihm bleiben würde.

"Hey Chef was ist los?"

"Nichts... ich gehe kurz nach draussen."

Kuronue schaute ihm nach wie sich sein Schwanz spielerisch bewegte, dann stand er auf und stiess Kurama zu Boden.

"Hey was soll das!"

"Das weisst du doch ganz genau. Du bist immer noch Heiss!"

"WAS?"

"Sag jetzt nicht das ich dein Schwazwedeln missverstanden hab." Und er wirbelte Kurama herrum so dass er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag und küsste ihn wild.

"Lass mich los!"

"Vergiss es! Ich kenn dieses Spielchen nur zu gut, das letzte mal hast du mich 2 Tage lang gefangen gehalten."

"Ach ja?"

"Ich zeige es dir, aber auf meien Art." Mit diesen Worten nahm er eins seiner Lederbänder vom Arm und fesselte Kurama damit, mit viel Aufwand und Mühe gelang es ihm Kurama an ein paar Ketten an der Wand zu fesseln.

"Lass mich sofort los!"

"Hehehe, jetzt werde ich mit dir genau das selbe tun, was du mit mir getan hast."

"Kuronue!" Youkos Augen wurden auf einmal wild und sein Schwanz bewegte sich wild hin und her, seine Ohren legten sich etwas nach hinten und er fletschte seine Zähne. Mit einem Ruck war er frei.

"Verdammt!" Kuronue wich zurück.

"Komm her, das wirst du mir büssen!"

"Hey das war doch nur ein Spass Chef.!"

"Halt den Mund, das ist ein Befehl!"

Kuronue nickte. Kurama trieb ihn in die Ecke der Höhle und holte ein Samenkorn aus seinen Haaren.

"Nein bitte nicht das schon wieder!"

"Wenn du nicht die Klappe hällst, dann pflanz ich dir das von hinten ein, und du weisst nicht was es ist!" Kuronue schluckte, dann ging er auf die Knie und beugte seinen Kopf.

"So ist es brav." damit nahm er das Samenkorn in den Mund und gab Kuronue einen langen Kuss und tauchte es in seinen Mund.

"Sei ein braver Junge und schluck es runter."

Kuronue schaute ihn mit ängstlichen Augen an, aber tat es. Kurama grinste. Dann ging er aus der Höhle. Was hatte Kurama ihm nur gegeben? Kuronue war zittrig. Das letzte mal war es eine Pflanze die ihn von innen raus stimulierte und heiss machte, so dass er fast den Verstand verlor vor Lust. Auf einmal wurde er müde. Er bemerkte wie sein Youki weniger wurde und er müde auf das Lager fiel und einschlief. _Tut mir leid Kuro-chan, aber so weiss ich 100ig da du nicht den Spiegel stehlen wirst. Jetzt muss ich einen Weg finden aus meinen Gedanken zu kommen._ Kurama rannte nach draussen und in Richtung Osten.

---

Mittlererweile in Yomis Bett. Kurama lag tiefschlafend neben Yomi, während dieser an seiner Mähne rumspielte.

"Kurama du bist so schön... ich würde dich ewig so hier behlten, wie eine Puppe. Aber ich weiss das dein Körper das nicht lange aushalten würde, also muss ich dich wieder zurrückholen."

"Wache!"

"Ja Herr?"

"Bringt mir diesen goldenne Youko her, aber er soll alleine kommen, ich will nicht das man ihnfesthällt oder behandelt als sei er ein Gefangener."

"Ja Herr."

"Oh Kurama... wie wird es wohl sein deinen Sohn vor deinen Augen zu nehmen? Wirst du dann erwachen? Oder bist du so kaltherzig?" Dann strich er ein letzes Mal über Kuramas Mund und küsste ihn, er liess seine Zunge tief in seinen Mund ein und schmeckte seine Süsse. Dann massierte er seine brust und strich über jeden Zentimeter seiner menschlichen Haut. "So fragil". Er unterbrach den Kuss und hauchte über Kuramas Hals, dann biss er kräftig hinnein so dass sein Blut hervordrang. Er legte kurz darüber und liess seine Zunge dann über Kuramas Brust gleiten.

Yomis rechte Hand wanderte unter seinen Kimono und stimulierte sich langsam, während seine linke in Kuramas Kimono eindrang und dort das selbe tat.

"Oh Kurama... ich sehe das dein Körper reagiert, auch wenn deine Seele nicht hier ist, so werde ich doch meinen Spass haben, haha".

Yomi öffnete den weissen Kimono und spreizte Kuramas Beine, dann positionierte er sich zwischen diese und drang heftig mit einem Stoss ein.

"Ahhhh Kurama... wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet!" Yomi fing an und zog sich wieder zurrück und drang erneut ein, dann fing er an sich zu bewegen während Kurama blutetet. "Oh, ja... mehr..." Yomi drang jedesmal erneut ein, tiefer, heftiger und riss Kuramam fast inzwei. "Scheint so... als ob dein Menschenkörper das noch nicht erlebt hat... ahh..." Obwohl Kurama schon von dem einen Demonen vergewaltigt wurde, der seine Familie gefangen hielt, war sein Körper nicht an die Grösse von Yomi gewöhnt und blutete heftig.

Nach ein paar Stössen mehr kam Yomi zum Ende und ergoss sich in Kurama mit einem lauten Gestöhne. Als er auf Kurama niedersank und ein Paar Sekunden noch in ihm verlieb, klopfte es an der Tür.

"Herr, ich bringe Ihnen Kinno."

"Ja, komm rein."

Der goldene Youko schlug die Tür auf.

"Was soll das alles hier? Wieso hällt man mich gefangen?"

"Hitzköpfig... genau wie dein Vater." Yomi glitt von Kuramam herunter, zog sich wieder an und ging dann auf Kinno zu. Der hielt sich die Nase zu.

"Was ist?"

"Nichts... du hattest sex mit meinem Vater."

"Und?"

Kinno wurde rot.

"Willst du ihn auch haben?"

"WAS?"

"Ha ha ha ha... Kinno ist dein Name stimmts? Ich weiss genau wie Youkos sind. Wenn ihr das Aroma von Sex riecht werdet ihr heiss. Der Duft riecht süsslich und zieht euch an wie der Honig die Bienen. Aber das kann ich regeln." Yomi drängte Kinno gegen die Wand.

"Lass das, ich will das nicht! Ich will wissen warum du mich fest hällst!"

"Das werde ich dir schon sagen."

"Das brauchst du nicht, ich kann deine Gedanken lesen."

"Ach ja? Und was denke ich im Moment?"

Kinno konznetrierte sich, aber konnte Yomis Gedankne nicht erfassen.

"Aber... wieso?"

"Mein kleiner Kitsune... es waren schon stärkere Demonen anwesend die versuchten meine Gedanken zu lesen, und du bist der schwächste von allen!"

Mit diesen Worten griff er Kinno an die Hose. Kinno wehrte ab und hielt Yomis Hand fest, dabei griff Yomi fester zu und Kinno musste den Versuch sich aus Yomis Hand zu befreien unterlassen.

"Ich will wissen was du von mir willst!"

"Das sage ich dir schon noch! Jetzt will ich erst wissen ob alle Youkos gleich sind!" Damit küsste er Kinno udn schob ihm seine Zunge in den Mund. Kinno wollte sich winden und drehen doch erreichte nichts. Er schloss die Augen und bettelte darum freigelassen zu werden.

"Ich werde dich frei lassen, es soll dir an nichts fehlen, wenn du mir hilfst Kurama su seinen Gedanken zu holen."

Kinno dachte kurz nach, das wäre gar nicht mal so schlecht, vom Herscher des Makai unterstüzt zu sein.

"Und was soll ich dafür tun?"

"Erst einmal werde ich herausfinden ob du wirklich das bist, was du mir verkaufen willst."

"Was?"

"Du bist ein Kitsune, oder?"

"Sieht man das nicht?"

"Das werde ich erst einmal herausfinden." Mit diesen Worten umschlang Yomi seine Hüfte und presste seine Hüfte gegen die des anderen. Kinno schloss kurz seine Augen, dann öffnete er sie wieder und sahen Yomi voller Ehrfurcht und Lust an. Kinno legte seine Arme um Yomis Hals, stellte sich dabei auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Yomi innig. Yomi wusste was der Kleine vorhatte, er wollte spielen, ok das könnte er haben, _aber die Regeln bestimme ich,Kkleiner_. Yomi und Kinnos Zunge tanzten wild umher, Kinno drängt sich immer näher an Yomis Becken ran und bemerkte wie Yomi hart wurde. Yomi hingegen bemerkte das selbe bei Kinno, dann hob er Kinno mit leichtigkeit an und presste ihn weiter gegen die Wand. Kinno schloss seine Beine um Yomis Becken und kreuzte sie auf dessen Rücken. Mit einer Hand zog Yomi dessen Hosen nach unten und drang mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Kinno unterbrach den Kuss und stöhnte auf. Sein Schwanz wedelte von rechts nach links und Yomi griff dannach und zog leicht an der Wurzel.

"Au das tut weh!"

"Ich weiss, aber ich weiss auch das DAS nicht weh tut!" Yomi strich am unteren Ende der Wurzel richtung Öffnung, und Kinno schrie auf, aber nicht aus Schmerz sondern aus Lust.

"NEIN... nicht da... ah..." Kinno zitterte vor Lust und krallte sich mit seinen Fingernägeln in Yomis Kimono. Yomi öffnete den Obi, und während dieser zu Boden fiel drang er stürmisch in Kinno ein.

"AHHHH..." Kinno schrieh und stöhnte gleichzeitig. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er sex mit einem anderen Demonen gehabt der nicht auss einer Sippe war. Aber Yomi war grossartig. _Ah mach weiter, bitte, du bist so gross... ah.. weiter... mehr... _waren seine einzigen Gedanken während Yomi der seine Gedanken zwar nicht lesen, aber seine Wünsche erfüllte, drang immer tiefer und fester und schneller in ihn ein. Als Kinno kurz davor war zu kommen, drückte Yomi auf dessen Spitze um so seinen Ausbruch zu verhindern. "Bitte... lass mich kommen!"

"Du wartest, zuerst bin ich dran! Ahh." Yomi steigerte sich noch mehr und Kinno stöhnte immer lauter und heisser bis Yomi schliesslich in ihm kam und einen lauten Schrei von sich liess.

"Bitte... lass mich kommen!"

"Wer hat denn gesagt das ich fertig bin? Zuerst wirst du mir helfen Kurama aus seinen Gedankne zu befreien, dannach werde ich dir helfen. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" Yomi nahm die Kordel von seinem Obi und schnürte Kinnos Glied damit ab, dann fesselte er seine Arme auf den Rücken und zog Kinno hinüber zu Kurama.

"Los, fang an!"

"Ich weiss doch gar nicht mal wie ich das machen soll? Ich kann nur Gedanken lesen, das ist alles."

"Du bist sein SOHN, du kannst ihm helfen. Sag ihm was du für ihn empfindest, und bitte ihn zurück zu kommen. Den Rest erledige ich."

"Ich HASSE ihn, ich will nicht dass er zurück kommt. Ausserdem... " plötzlich war er still denn Yomis Aura wurde heller und mächtiger und war bedrohlich. Er dachte schon sein letztes Stündchen hätte geschlagen. Dann sah er wie Yomi auf ihn zuschritt.

"Du wagst es deinem Vater nicht zu helfen? Es mag sein das er dir nicht geholfen hat, aber ein Sohn sollte immer stolz auf sienen vater sein und sollte ihm immer helfen, egal wie es um ihn steht. Mein Sohn Shura hat mir nie geholfen, aber im gegenteil ahbe ich alles für ihn getan. Kuramam hatte damals sehr für uns gesorgt udn uns geholfen obwohl er oft mal schwer verletzt zurück kam und kaum noch in der lage war zu gehen, aber seine kameraden waren immer das wichtigste für ihn."

"Schon gut, schon gut, vergiss es, ich helfe dir ja schon, halt blos keine Reden."

Dann ging Yomi an einen Schrank und holte einen Aparat mi vielen Kabeln und Anschlüssen hervor. "Das ist ein Gedankentransformator. Durch ihn habe ich mich mit Shura unterhalten während er geboren wurde." Dann setzte er Kurama eine Art Helm auf und schloss die verschiedenne Kabel an ihm und Kinno an.

Kinno wante sich zu Kurama, erst schaute er noch grimmig auf ihn herab aber dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck weicher und er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Gedanken.

FIN. Cap. 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Titel: WHY**

Autor: Loel J. Grey

Genre: Yaoi Lemon

Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Yomi x Kurama

(Dieser Fanfic schreibe ich nur um die Zeit tot zu schlagen, ich verdiene kein geld damit. Alle Rechte liegen beim Autor von YYH und seinem Verlag)

**Note:** Sorry für die Fehler, aber ich schreibe eher in Spanisch als in Deutsch, und meine Tastatur ist keine Deutsche desshalb auch keine sonderzeichen)

**Cap7.**

Kurama rannte durch den Wald und versuchte sich an den Ort zu erinnern wo diese Taverne war, vielleicht war dort noch diese Tür durch die Hiei und er kamen udn er könnte so zurrück.

Nach einigen Stunden Marsch kam er endlich an, er dachte nicht mehr daran das sie so weit weg war. Wie betrunken muss er gewesen sein? Er erkannte die Stelle an der Hiei und er aus seinem Geist kamen, aber es war keien Tür zu sehen, doch plötzlich rief ihn jemand. Ein Junge:  
"Kurama?"

Kurama drehte sich um, keiner war zu sehen, dann hallte die Stimme wieder und immer wieder in seinem Kopf nieder. er konzentrierte sich und schloss die Augen. Er konnte Kinno sehen. Kinno rief ihn.

"Vater? Bitte komm zurrück."  
"Kinno? Wo bist du? Ich kann dich hören aber ich sehe dich nicht."  
"Folge meinen Gedanken!"

Kurama lief mit geschlossenen Augen in eine Richtung und traf auf einmal auf die Taverne. _Klar... hinter der Taverne... dort ist es passiert._ Kinnos Gedanken lenkten ihn wie er vermutete hinter die Taverne, in die Ecke in der er den weiblichen Youko geschwängert hatte. Dort angekommen fand er eine Tür, eine golfenen Tür die ihn wieder aus der Gedankenwewelt leitensollte. Er machte sich auf und war wieder in dem grossen Saal mit den vielen Türen. Eien davon war schwarz und sehr klein. Er ging durch diese hindurch und eine Welle an Schmerzen durchjagten seinen Körper, alles tat ihm weh und wurde Ohnmächtig noch bevor sich die Tür hinter sich schloss.

---

Kinno und Yomi starrten gebannt auf Kuramas Augendie sich langsam öffneten.

"Kurama!" Yomis weiche Stimme holte ihn endgültig zurrück. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Kinno, er hatte einen Helm mit Kabeln daran auf. "Was ist das?"

"Vergiss es... endlich bist du da, dann kann ich auch endlich verschwinden." Mit diesen Worten schüttelte er den Helm ab und stand auf. "Wie sehn uns Yomi und denk an dein Versprechen!"

"Keine Sorge Kinno. Nur zuerst möchte ich noch etwas Spass haben. Vergiss nicht..." und deutete in Richtung Kinnos Genital.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Kurama war noch sehr schwach, ihm tat alles weh. Besonders sein Rücken und sein Hinterteil. Er hob die rechte Hand und fasste sich an den Kopf und bemerkte die Kabel. Dann schaute er zu Kinno und bemerkte das er gefesselt war und das sein Glied verschnürt war.

"Ein Gedankentransformator. Damit hat Kinno dich zurrück geholt."

"Kinno? Aber er hasst mich doch, oder?"

"Ja, aber ich habe ihn überzeugt da er dich zurrück holt."

"Und was war der Preis?"

"Nichts, ich habe ihm freies Geleit und Schutz angeboten."

"Verstehe... vielen Dank das du für mich gesorgt hast." Kurama wollte aufstehen doch Yomi legte eine Hand auf dessen Brust.

"Warte... ruh dich erst aus. Ich werde dir erst einmal die Anschlüsse abmachen. Und dann soll mein Diener dir Essen bringen."

Dann stand Yomi auf und widmete sich Kinno. Er zerrte ihn auf und drängt ihn gegen die nächstgelegene Wand in der Nähe Kuramas. Dort machte er sich über Kinnos Brustwarzen her. Ab und zu stöhnte er auf. dann griff Yomi in die goldenen Mähne und drückte den Kitsune auf den Boden. "Los besorgs mir!"

"YOMI, Hör auf damit, er ist noch ein Kind! Lass ihn in Ruhe!" Darauf hin brach Yomi in schallendes Gelächter aus. Kinno lachte auch nur nicht so wie Yomi, sein Lachen war eher erdrückend. Dann aber nahm er Yomis Glied und leckte mit der Zunge auf und ab bis es steiff wurde, dann glitt er mit der Zunge über den Schlitz und saugte leicht daran. Yomi krallte sich in Kinnos Haare und drängt ihn sein Glied in den Mund zu nehmen, was der Fuchs auch sofort tat.

"Kurama... ahhh... es ist so schön... ich überlege mir wirklich wen von euch beiden ich hier behalten soll."

"Was?" Kurama versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber konnte gerade mal den Kopf heben um zu sehen was Kinno da tat. "Kinno, nein.. tu das nicht!"

Kinno hörte kurz auf und sah zu Kurama. "Ich mache was ich will, Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!" Dann stand Kinno auf und drehte sein Gesicht zur Wand und streckte seinen Hintern Yomi entgegen, er beugte sich noch etwas nieder so dass dieser besseren Blick auf seine Rundungen hatte. "Bitte Yomi, tu es!" Mit diesen Worten drang Yomi heftig und mit einem Stoss in ihn ein. "AHHHHH.. jaaaa!" Kurama konnte das nicht glauben. Kinno tat dies Freiwillig? Yomi nahm Kinno alle Fesseln ab und massierte sein schon fast lila gewordenes Glied. "Jaaa Yomi... schneller, härter." Das musste man Yomi nicht zwei mal sagen. Er beugte sich nach vorne und liess seine Haare wie eine Gardiene über Kinnos Hals und Rücken fallen. Sofort stiess er härter zu, mehr und mehr, schneller und schneller. Dann mit ein paar weiteren Stössen kam Yomi erneut in Kinnos Anus und Kinno ergoss sich in Yomis Hand. Beide stöhnten Laut auf. Kinno konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und glitt zu Yomis Füssen. Dieser aber beachtete ihn nicht weiter und ging zu Kurama ans Bett. Kurama drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Er hasste den Geruch von Sex. Nun seine Menschliche Nase empfand das so, er selber in seinen Gedanken wusste, das wäre er jetzt in Youkos Form, würde er sich Yomi oder Kinno schnappen und das selbe tun. "Du wiederst mich an Yomi!"

"Das wäre nicht das erste mal. Aber diesesmal gibt es kein Entkommen, keine Tricks, es sei denn du willst das ich meine Leibwache die ich für Kinnos Gesundheit und Wohlbefinden einsetze, auf sein Leben ansetze."

"Du..." Kurama war still... denn auf einmal hörte er Kinnos geschluchtze.

"Was hast du Kinno?"

"Es ist so unfair. Jeder will nur dich! Niemand will mich. Ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen." Mit diesen Worten ging er aus dem Zimmer, nackt wie er war und rannte aus dem Schloss.

"Kinno!" Kurama streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, doch Yomi nahm sie entgegen und küsste sie. "Kso... Lass mich..."

"Nein, ich werde dich..." Auf einmal hielt Yomi inne. Tränen rannen aus seinen geschlossenen Augen und sie brannten wie feuer. "AAAAhhhhhhh"

"Was ist? Was hast du?" Kurama schaute Yomi an, sein Herz schlug hoch, würde er ihn jetzt endgültig beseitigen?

"Ha ha ha ha ha..." Yomi lachte laut. "Seit langem habe ich dieses Gefühl nicht mehr gehabt." Dann öffnete er seine Augenlieder und seine rosa Pupillen starrten Kurama an. Kurama sah in die blasrosanene Augen von Yomi und erkannte wie sich die Iris auf und zu bewegte.

"YOMI?" _Sah er ihn wirklich_?

"Kurama... oh mein Gott... zum ersten mal sehe ich deine Menschliche Gestalt." Yomi war überwältigt. er schaute Kurama lange an.

"Aber wie kann das sein? Ich hatte doch..." Kurama schwieg, er wollte diese Worte nicht aussprechen. Er hatte damals einen Kopfgeldjäger auf Yomi angesetzt und dieser nahm ihm sein Augenlicht. Aber jetzt konnte er wieder sehen? Wie das?

"Was hat du in deinen Gedanken, in deiner Vergangeheit verändert?"

"Ehm... was dich angeht eigentlich gar nichts. Ich hatte nur gesagt..." Kurama schwieg. Nach einer langen Pause setzte er erneut an " Ich hatte nur gesagt das du aufpassen sollst, und keine Alleingänge machen sollst, sonst würdest du eines Tages dein Augenlicht verlieren."

"Scheint wohl als ob ich auf dich gehört habe."

"Dann kann es auch sein, das Kuronue noch am Leben ist?" Kurama wollte aufstehen doch als er an sich herunterblickte, bemerkte er das der Kimono in dem er gebettet war, voller Blut war, und nicht nur das von Yomi, sondern auch sein eigenes. "Was hast du getan?"

"Das kann ich dir gerne zeigen!" Yomi hechtete auf Kurama, dieser wehrte ab und schob Yomi zur Seite mit all seiner Kraft. "Lass es sein Kurama oder Kinno wird dran glauben!" Dan blieb Kurama regungslos liegen.

"Mistkerl."

"Das habe ich alles dir zu verdanken. Du hast mich so etwas gelehrt." Dann küsste er Kurama wild auf den Mund dabei hielt er seine Augen offen und schaute direkt in die von Kurama. _So grün wie das Gras auf dem er wandert, so grün und voller Leben wie die Smaragde in meinem Verliess._ Yomi konnte es noch immer nicht fassen endlich wieder sehen zu können. Kuramas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er wollte dies alles nicht, doch musste er es tun um Kinno nicht zu gefährden. Er war schliesslich doch sein Sohn, auch wenn er ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Yomi küsste ihn an jeder nur denklichen Stelle seines Körpers, strich mit seinen Fingern über seien Haut, liebkoste ihn und massierte ihn. Kurama lag verkrampft auf dem Bett. Langsam aber sicher regten sich die Hormone und sein Youki und er wurde heisser und heisser. _Verdammt... Kuronue hatte recht, er ist wirklich gut im Bett_. Um keine weiteren Schmerzen in kauf zu nehmen willigte er schliesslich ein. Dann hob er seinen Beine etwas an so gut es seine Schmerzen zuliessen um Yomi zu simbolisieren, dass er bereit wäre.

"Oh ich sehe du bist willig. Dann werde ich dich nicht enttäuschen!" Damit hob er Kuramas Hüfte an und positionierte sich darunter, schliesslich griff sein anderer Arm unter Kuramas Rücken und hob ihn mit leichtigkeit an so dass Kurama rittlings auf Yomis Schoss sass. Wie eine zerbrechliche Figur hof Yomi Kurama hoch und positionierte sich an den Eingang von Kurama und liess ihn langsam nieder. Kurama biss die Zähne zusammen_. Er ist so gross... ahhhhhh, nein... itaiii..._ Kuramas Beine versuchten sich zusammenzupressen und verkrampften sich , aber er wusste auch dass dies nur noch mehr Schmerzen bedeuteten, aber er konnte sich auch nicht öffnen.

"AHHHHH, es tut so weh!!!!!" Kurama rannen Tränen übers Gesicht, doch Yomi machte nicht die Anstanden ihm einen angenehmere Phose zu erlauben, geschweige denn von ihm abzulassen oder langsamer zu machen. Im Gegenteil, jetzt erst liess er Kurama los, so dass dieser sein eigenes Gewicht halten musste. "NEIN... ahh... ich kann nicht! Es tut so weh! BITTE!"

Yomi grinste, dann leckte er über Kuramas Tränen und stiess fest mit seinem Becken gegen Kuramas Öffnung.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ich liebe deine Schreie! Schrei so viel und so laut du willst." Yomi spürte wie Kuramas Blut an seinem Glied herunterlief und so als Gleitmittel diente, denn jetzt stiess Yomi immer heftiger und tiefer zu. Kurama krallte sich in Yomis Schulter und versuchte sich so abzustützen, doch Yomi drückte ihn mit einer Hand auf dessen Schulter immer wieder nach unten und genoss dessen Schreie die nicht weniger wurden.

"Yomi ich bitte dich, mach langsam, ich kann nicht mehr!" Minamino konnte wirklich nicht mehr und war kurz davor zusammenzubrechen. Dann aber nahm Yomi sein Glied in die Hand und mastubierte ihn heftig. "NEIN NICHT!" Kurama wollte seinem Körper freien Lauf lassen, doch sein Geist war dagegen.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung Kurama, komm mit mir zusammen!" Diese Worte hauchte Yomi so leise und versprechend in Kuramas Ohren so dass dieser endlich relaxen konnte. Seine Schmerzen wurden weniger und seine Lust wurde stärker. Jetzt erst realxten sich seine Muskeln und er konnte Yomi spüren. "Yomi... bitte bring es zu Ende..." Kurz darauf kamen beide gleichzeitig. Kurama ergoss sich in Yomis Hand und Yomi in Kurama. Der Rotschopf sah alles weiss und schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen. Als der Herscher von Gandara von ihm abliess hatte Kurama das Bewusstsein verloren. Yomi sah an Kurama herunter, dann leckte er mit seiner Zunge dessen Blut auf und trug ihn dann ins Bad. Dort liess er Kurama und sich in ein Bad nieder, er hielt ihn in seinen Armen und badetet ihn. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Kurama wieder zu sich. _So angenehm warm, so weich, aber... dieser Geruch?_ Kurama öffnete seine Augen, und das erste was er sah war ein Meer an Blut. Er war in einem Bad aus Blut. "Was..."

"Keine Sorge, es ist Youkaiblut. Es wird deine Wunden heilen. Es mag für dich nicht besonders gut riechen, aber es ist warm und angenehm."

"Das ist ja ekelhaft, lass mich sofort los."  
Yomi grinste und liess Kurama los. Dieser wollte aufstehen doch rutschte aus und sank von der Stufe ab auf der sie sassen und tauchte unter. Yomi lachte leise. Dann tauchte Kurama wieder auf, prustend und hustend.

"Ekelhaft, ich glaube ich muss mich übergeben. Geh mir aus dem Weg" Aber Yomi griff nach Kuramas Handgelenk, als dieser aus dem Bad steigen wollte, zog ihn zurrück an seine Brust und setzte ihn auf die Stufe unter sich. Kurama stand das Blut buchstäblich fast bis zum Hals.  
"Wenn du Youko Kurama wärst würdest du das hier mögen. Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kannst du es gerne ausprobieren."

"Das hättest du wohl gerne, ich weiss wie sehr du Youko Kurama magst, und genau desshalb werde ich mich nicht in ihn verwandeln, denn ich habe nicht vor es dir leicht zu machen."

"Damit habe ich kein Problem, ich habe auch nicht vor es dir leicht zu machen. Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast, ich glaube nicht das ein Mensch das lange durchhalten kann. Oh verzeihung du bist ja ein Halbdemon. HA HA HA." Mit diesen Worten drang er mit zwei Fingern in Kurama ein.

"NEIN!" Kurama wollte nach vorne fliehen, doch Yomi hielt ihn fest.

"Ich bin gespant wieviele Runden du durchhällst." Mit diesen Worten drangen seine Finger noch tiefer in Kurama ein, nur war es diesesmal kein unangenehmes Gefühl. Kuramas Körper reagierte positiv darauf un Yomi reagierte dementsprechend. "Weisst du das dieses Blutbad sich nicht nur positiv auf Wunden sondern auch auf deine Empfindsamkeit auswirkt? Es ist berauschend, verleiht dir mehr Kräfte. Das ist Blut von den stärksten Demonen aus dem Makai die ich allesamt mit eigener Hand abgeschlachtet hatte."

Kurama wurde auf einmal schlecht. Ins einem Kopf drehte sich alles, der Geruch von dem Blut liess ihm keine klare Gedanken mehr fassen. Dann verschwand die Übelkeit und extase breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Als Yomi dies bemerkte das Kurama heimlich an seinem Glied massierte biss er ihm in die Schulter. Dann zog er an seinen Brustwarzen und drang schliesslich mit einem dritten Finger in Kurama ein.

"Ah... Yomi..." Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurrück. Sein Kopf befahl ihm nur noch _mehr... nicht aufhören, weiter_... aber dann zog Yomi seine Finger zurrück. "Du willst bestimmt das ich weiter mache, oder?"

Ein zögerndes "Ja" kam als Antwort.

"Dann verwandle dich in Youko Kurama. Wenn Du willst bekommst du sogar Sense no Umi, das ist mir gleich."

"Nein... ich..."

"Oder hast du etwa Angst das du als Youko nicht gegen mich bestehen könntest?"

"Pah, das ist lächerlich, als Youko Kurama bezwinge ich dich alle Male. Nur wirst du es nicht schaffen auf die Tour mich umzustimmen."

"Ok, ich sehe schon." Mit diesen Worten stand Yomi auf und ging aus dem Bad. Kurama folgte ihm mit seinen Augen. Yomi war an der Tür und gab einem Diener irgendwelche Anweissungen. Dann kam er zurrück, gab Kurama ein Tuch um sich abzutrocknen und einen neuen Kimono.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Das wirst du schon erfahren. Jetzt komm erst einmal mit, du hast doch bestimmt Hunger?"

In der Tat, Kurama hatte ja seit ein oder zwei Tagen nichts mehr an Nahrung zu sich genommen. Yomi geleitete ihn zu einem grossen Saal in dem eine Tafel gedeckt war. "Iss so viel du willst, damit man mir nicht sagen kann ich behandele meine Gäste schlecht."

"Ei Kurama! Du bist ja wieder unter den Lebenden!"

"Yusuke was machst du hier?"

"Ich hatte dich hergebracht und Yomi hatte dich wieder ins Reich der Lebenden zurrück geholt. Ich bin kurz nach einem Kampf mit ihm ohnmächtig geworden, aber jetzt gehts mir wieder gut, nach dem Essen hier haun wir ab!" Kurama lachte. Das war Yusuke wie er leibt und lebt. Er setzte sich zu Yusuke und ass zusammen mit ihm. Yomi setzte sich an das Tischende weit weg von ihnen aber behielt sie im Auge.

"Ei Yomi, ich wusste ja gar nicht das du rosafarbene Augen hast. Seit wann kannst du wieder sehn?"

"Das habe ich Kurama zu verdanken." Yusuke sah zu Kurama und dieser nickte, dann assen beide weiter.

Nach einer halben Stunde war Yusuke endlich satt, die leeren Teller neben ihm hatten zugenommen. "Boah ich bin voll.. was ist Kurama gehn wir?"

"Tut mir leid Yusuke ich komme nicht mit."

"Was, was soll das heissen?"

"Ist schon in Ordnung, es ist mein freier Wille." Kurama senkte kurz den Kopf und sah Yusuke aus dem Augenwinkel an. Dieser nickte kurz und erhob sich dann.

"Ok 6 Ohr, dann geh ich wieder, falls du da nächste Mal Hilfe brauchst, sag bescheid."  
"Keine Sorge Sohn von Raizen, das werde ich."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen Kurama, falls du Hilfe brauchst, bin ich da!"

"Danke Urameshi."

Yusuke verliess den Raum und ging zum Portal, dort schlüpfte er dann in das nächstliegende Loch zum Ningenkai und berichtete alles dem neugierigen Kuwabara und Genkai.

---

Nach einigen Monaten und einiger Rutiene hatte sich Kurama längst daran gewöhnt von Yomi den ganzen Tag beansprucht zu werden über Wache stehen, diverse Abrechnungen mit verfremdeten Demonen oder sonst irgend welchen Bürokratischen Schnickschack. Nachts wiederum tat Kurama auch kein Auge zu weil er dann als Sexsclave herhalten musste. Oftmals wenn er alleine war und wusste das ihn niemand beobachtete, schickte er eine mentale Nachricht an Hiei, die er dann so wie er hoffte an Yusuke weitergab. Er hoffte inständig das sie Kinno finden und mit in die Ningenwelt nehmen würden damit er in Sicherheit ist.

Eines Tages als Yomi ihn zu sich rief sollte er eine böse Überraschung erleben.

Yomi sass auf seinem Trohn und war gerade dabei Kinno auf seinem Schoss zu beglücken.

"KINNO" Kurama fehlten die Worte, und dafür hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht? Dafür hatte er diese ganzen Demütigungen über sich ergehen lassen? Dafür hatte er andere bemüht sich um ihn zu sorgen? Kurama stand still da, sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich und sein Youki sprudelte regelrecht in ihm hervor. Seine Aura fing an Silbern zu leuchten und dann schliesslich verwandeltet er sich in Youko Kurama.

"Siehst du Yomi, ich hatte recht! Er hasst mich genauso wie ich ihn, und du hattest recht, wenn er uns so sehen würde, würde er sich verwandeln." Youko Kurama schritt auf die Beiden zu, langsam, er glitzerte Kinno mit seinen goldenen Augen an. Als er vor dem Trohn stand wollte er Kinno am Hals packen, doch ein magischer Kekai von Yomi verhinderte dies. Kurama verbrannte sich die Finger, dann schaute er sich die Verletzung an, leckte kurz darüber und griff sich in die Haare um ein Samenkorn hervorzuholen. Dann leckte er sich die Finger erneut ab und schnipste mit den Fingern. Auf einmal kamen mehrere Äste durch das Fenster geschossen und warfen den Trohn um. Yomi formierte eine Barriere um sich und verbrannte die Eindringlinge. Währendessen ging Kurama auf Kinno zu, der wiederum ängstlich auf dem Boden sass.

"Du hast es nicht verdient noch weiter zu Leben auch wenn du mein Sohn bist! Du hast mich hintergangen, du hast mich ausgenutzt und du hast Freunde von mir in Gefahr gebracht!" Kurama beugte sich hinunter zu Kinno und hielt ihn an den Ohren fest.

"AU das tut weh, lass das!" Yomi stand auf und wollte eingreifen doch Kurama sah ihn wie eine wilde Bestie an. Er kannte den Blick von früher, früher als Youko Kurama mit Kuronue zusammen war und er aus versehen einmal bei ihren Sexspielchen gestört hatte.  
Youko krallte sich in Kinnos Ohren und auf einmal küsste er ihn. Kinno und Yomi hatten beide die Augen weit offen. Aber Kinno wusste was es war. "NEIN! NICHT!"

"SCHLUCK ES HERUNTER!" Befahl Youko Kurama mit donnernder Stimme. Kinno schluckte aus reflex und damit sein Todesurteil. Wenige Sekunden später wurde ihm heiss und heisser bis er schliesslich innerlich verbrannte. Mit einem letzten "VATER!" sank er zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Schliesslich drehte sich Kurama zu Yomi und ging auf in zu. "Du hast es alles geplant von Anfang an, du hast ihn benutzt um mich zu haben, habe ich recht?"

"Natürlich Kurama, wieso sollte ich es verneinen? Jetzt kannst du dich mir völlig hingeben." Yomi war von der Figur des Fuches betäubt und konnte sich fast nicht bewegen.

"Damit hast du Recht mein lieber. Es gibt keinen Kuronue, kein Kinno, niemand der uns stört."

Yomi wusste das die eine Falle war aber konnte nicht wiederstehen, er küsste Kurama innig und setzte ihn auf den bereits wieder aufgerichteten Trohn. Dann beugte er sich nieder und holte Kuramas Glied zum Vorschein um es gebührend zu bearbeiten. "Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Tag gewartet."  
"Zu lange wenn du mich fragst, und jetzt beeil dich, ich habe noch einiges mit dir vor!"  
"Ja Herr!" Yomi konnte kaum glauben was er da sagte, diese Worte hatte er seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr ausgesprochen.

Kurama genoss es von Yomi massiert zu werden, er mochte es wenn dessen Zunge auf und ab glitt.  
Als Kuramam kurz davor war krallte er sich in Yomis Haare und presste seinen Mund gegen den Schlitz. "Loss trink alles!" Yomi tat es.

Yomi stand auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch Youkos Fuss hielt ihn auf dem Boden. "Du wirst erst aufstehen wenn ich es dir erlaube!" Dann nahm er seinen Fuss und presste ihn gegen Yomis Eregung, strich auf und ab und Yomi konnte nichts anderes tun als zu stöhnen. "Na gefällt dir das Yomi?"  
"Ja."  
Dann trat er ihn gegen die Brust so dass er umkippte, " Ja, was?"

"Ja, ...Herr!"  
"So ist es besser, und jetzt gib mir einen Apfel, ich hatte keinen Nachtisch!" Yomi stand auf ging zum Tisch und holte aus der grossen Schale einen roten Apfel, doch als er ihn berührte spürte er wie Youko Kurama sich von Hinten an ihn presste, sein erneut hartes Glied presste sich genau gegen seine Öffnung, wenn er keine Kleidung angehabt hätte, so wäre er gerade von hinten gnommen worden. Yomi wollte sich umdrehen, doch Kurama hielt ihn mit der Hand im Nacken fest. "Schneide ihn klein und füttere mich damit." Yomi suchte nach einem Messer, es lag nicht in seiner Recihweite. Er musste sich etwas nach vorne beugen, genau auf die Gelegenheit auf die Kurama gewartet hatte, er spreizte die Beine von Yomi und näherte sich unter dessen mit seinem Knie. Yomi nahm das Messer in die Hand und teilte den Apfel. Youko Kurama beschäftigte sich derweil mit Yomis Hose und dachte nicht einml im Traum dannach sie nach unten zu ziehen, er zerriss sie einfach da wo er es brauchte. Yomi schloss seine Augen und wartete auf den Moment, doch Kurama rührte sich zuest nicht, dann aber spürte er ein Brennen auf seinem Hintern. Kurama hatte ihn geschlagen. "Ich sagte doch füttere mich, muss ich denn alles zweimal sagen?"

"Nein Herr... sofort." Yomi spiesste den Apfel auf das Messer auf und reichte es nach hinten. Youko beugte sich mit dem Kopf und seinem ganzen Körper leicht nach vorne, dann leckte er mit der Zunge über die Spitze des Apfels.

"Zu sauer. Ich will einen anderen." Yomi dachte sich verhört zu haben.

"DU wirst gefälligst den hier nehmen!" Er wollte sich umdrehen doch Kuramas Hand war wie eine Eisenklaue und drückte Yomis Kopf auf den Tisch, fast hätte dieser sich die Augen ausgestochen.

"Ich soll bitte was? Wiederhole das noch einmal wenn du dich traust!"

_Verdammter Mistkerl, er weiss genau das ich stärker bin, und er spielt mit meinen alten Gefühlen, aber das werde ich ihm noch austreiben. Ok spielen wir ein wenig Youko Kurama._ Yomi holte einen anderen Apfel aus der Schale und schnitt ihn klein. Dann gab er ihn erneut Kurama.

"Hm lecker... das wird belohnt." Kurama griff in Yomis zerfetzte Hose und massierte seine Hoden. Dann näherte er sich einer seiner Ohren und flüsterte hinnein: "Meine Nägel sind scharf, pass auf wie du dich bewegst!" Mit diesen Worten drang er mit zwei Fingern in Yomi ein.

"Ahhhh..." Yomi stöhnte auf und liess das Messer fast fallen. "_Diesesmal wirst du Derjenige sein der schreien wird. Nie wieder werde ich dir unterwürfig sein! Wir wissen beide wer Physisch der stärkere ist, eindeutig du, aber technisch bin i ch dir immer noch weit überlegen!_ Und ein dritter Finger kam hinzu. "Hey wo bleibt mein Essen?!" Yomi reichte Youko Kurama mit zitternden Händen ein weiteres Stück. "Pass auf, oder willst du, das ich mich schneide?"

Als Youko keinen Apetit mehr hatte, liess er seine Finger ganz langsam zurückgleiten. Yomi dachte schon das er weiter machen würde, doch dem war nicht so. Youko setzte sich auf den Trohn und kämmte sich die Haare an seinem Schwanz mit den Fingern durch. Yomi schaute ihm zu, abwartend doch Youko stand schon wieder auf und ging in Yomis Gemach. Jetzt dachte er, er würde ihm gehören, doch auf einmal hörte er das fliessen und geplätscher aus dem Bad. _Das darf nicht wahr sein... dieser Youko bringt mich noch um meinen Verstand_. Yomi folgte ihm und sah wie der silberne Fuchs sich langsam und mit einem stöhnen ins Blutbad hinab liess. "Delicous Yomi." Kam es aus Kuramas Mund, und dann winkte er Yomi mit einem Finger herbei. "Du darfst mich massieren wenn du willst." Yomi dachte sich verhört zu haben. Er ging auf Kurama zu, und legte seine Hände sanft auf dessen Schulter, dann fing er an seine Finger über seine Haut wandern zu lassen. "Kurama... du bist ganz schön unverschämt!"  
"Willst du mich ficken oder nicht? Also mach was ich dir sage!" Yomis griff wurde stärker und mit einem Ruck tauchte er Kurama unter die Oberfläche. Er zappelte wild herum und versuchte nach Yomi zu greifen, doch dieser hatte ausserhalb des Bades mehr Gewalt. Dann auf einmal tauchten wildgewordene Pflanzen aus dem Blut auf und umschlangen Yomi um ihn nach unten zu ziehen. Yomi aber riss sie mühelos durch, formierte eine Energiewand um sich herum und schaute zu wie die Pflanzen daran verbranten. Youko Kurama hatte es geschafft kurz nach Luft zu holen doch Yomi tauchte ihn immer wieder hinunter, bis seine Bewegungen erlahmten.

Auf einmal wurde Yomi bewusst was er getan hatte und er zog Kurama an den Haaren aus dem Blut. Er legte ihn auf die Kachenl und starrte ihn an. Das Blut perlte an seinen Körper und Haaren ab wie bei einer tropischen Pflanze. Yomi näherte sich und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. "Na Prinzessin... wie lange willst du noch dieses Spielchen mit mir spielen?"

Youko schlug seine Augen auf und schaute direkt in die von Yomi. "Ich würde dich am liebsten erwürgen wenn ich diese Augen sehe."  
"Was wäre dir lieber gewesen, das ich erblinde oder das ich sterbe?"

"Tot bringst du mir gar nichts." Und auf einmal spürte Yomi wie Youko seinen Hintern massierte. Yomi war etwas durcheinander. "Ich versteh immer noch nicht was in deinem hübschen Köpfchen vor sich geht, aber im Moment werde ich mitspielen. Yomi legte seine Kleider ab und beugte sich zu Youko auf den Boden, er setzte sich breitbeinig auf ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Youko nutze die Gelegenheit und biss Yomi in seine Zunge, aber Yomi zog sie nicht zurrück, es machte ihm nichts aus das Youko sein Blut trank. Währendessen nahm er das halbsteife Glied von Youko in seine feste Hand und massierte es auf und ab.

Als sie ihren Kuss unterbrachen sah man in den Augen des Fuchsdemon nur noch Lust, aber auch Yomi wollte endlich mit ihm verschmelzen und positionierte dessen Glied an seine Öffnung. Er hob sein Becken etwas an und liess es dann auf Kurama niedersinken während er in ihm eintauchte. Beide stöhnten auf und bewegten sich rytmisch auf und ab. Kurama war bewusst das er es bereuen würde, doch in diesem Augenblick wollte er nur noch eines, sex mit Yomi.

"Ah Kurama, endlich nach so vielen Jahrhunderten...mehr...MEHR!"

"Du kannst nicht genug haben, was? Keine Sorge ich werde dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen." Mit einem hämischen Lachen stiess er schneller und härter zu und Yomis Lustschreie konnte man im ganzen Zimmer wenn nicht noch weiter vernehmen, was Youko noch mehr anturnte. Kurama richtete sich etwas auf, umschlang Yomi mit seinen starken Armen und setzte sich auf, jetzt waren sie unzertrennbar, Kuramas Länge war ganz in Yomi verschwunden. Yomis Beine umklammerten den Rücken von Kurama als wollte er ihn auffordern noch mehr in ihn einzudringen. Seine ebenholzschwarzen Haare legten sie wie ein Vorhang um die Beiden und mischte sich mit den silbernen zu einem Wirr aus schwarz-silber. Youko stiess immer härter zu und Yomi forderte ihn immer weiter auf noch mehr und noch härter in ihn einzudringen. Kurama massierte Yomis Glied erst leicht, dann immer härter, schliesslich kratzte er mit seinen Nägeln über die eregte Spitze und beide kamen gleichzeitig in grossen Stössen und lautem Gestöhne. Yomi wollte sich auf Kurama ausruhen, doch der stand blitzartig schweratmend auf, gibg zum Bad und liess seinen Körper vom Blut reinigen.

"Kurama..." Yomi konnte kaum reden, er war immer noch ausser Atem. Kurama lehnte sich zurrück, schloss die AUgen und dachte nach:

_Ok, Yomi wird mich nicht ohne weiteres gehen lassen, das heisst ich muss andere Massnahmen ergreifen. Haue ich hab, wird Yomi evtl meine Familie töten, oder auch nicht, evtl wird er sie einfangen und sie als seinen Sklaven halten. Damit will er mich erpressen, nur ich habe nichts dagegen zu setzen. Gegen Yomi kann ich Kräftemássig nichts mehr ausrichten, also muss ich anders handeln, überlegener und schnell._ Mit diesen Gedanken tauchte er kurz unter, und nach wenigen Sekunden als er wieder auftauchte hatte er Yomi vor sich. "Ich weiss nicht was du vor hast, aber überlege es dir gut. Das Resultat wird nicht zu deinem Gunsten enden."

"Ich weiss nicht wovon du redest, im moment bleibe ich hier weil ich nirgends sonst hin kann, ausserdem bist du, wie Kuronue schon sagte, ganz gut im Bett."

Yomi nahm Kurama am Hals und näherte ihn sich um ihn zu küssen.

"Du wirst deine freche Klappe noch einbüssen." Damit zerrte er den Fuchs aus dem Bad und schleifte ihn regelrecht in das Zimmer. Dort kettete er ihn an eine Wand.

"Hey was soll das?"

"Ich bin der Herscher von Makai und ich bestimme hier was ich tue oder nicht. Und da du im Moment sehr gefährlich bist, habe ich vor dich erst ein wenig abzukühlen."

FIN Cap. 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Titel: WHY**

Autor: Loel J. Grey

Genre: Yaoi Lemon

Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Yomi x Kurama

(Dieser Fanfic schreibe ich nur um die Zeit tot zu schlagen, ich verdiene kein geld damit. Alle Rechte liegen beim Autor von YYH und seinem Verlag)

**Note:** Sorry für die Fehler, aber ich schreibe eher in Spanisch als in Deutsch, und meine Tastatur ist keine Deutsche desshalb auch keine sonderzeichen)

**Cap 8.**

Genkai und Urameshi grübelten nach was mit den verlorenen Youkos nun geschehen sollte.  
"Sollen wir sie zu Koenma bringen?"

"Hn keine Ahnung."

"Du hast nie ne AHnung Kuwabara!"

"URAMESHI!!!"

"Jetzt hört auf ihr beiden... sagen wir es so, gefährlich scheinen sie nicht zu sein, sie könnten mir hier im Tempel etwas zur Hand gehen, aber damit werden sie eingehen, es sind Raubtiere die ihre Freiheit brauchen."

"Damit hast du recht alte," Kurosake war hinter ihr aufgetaucht und setzte sich neben ihr auf die Stufen. "Wer ist dieser Koenma?"

"Er ist der Sohn des Grossen Enma von Reikai, er entscheidet über Gut und Bóse wenn man es zusammenfasst."

"Und dieser Koenma wird uns zurück in den Wald lassen?"

"Das bezweifle ich kleiner Fuchs."

"Ich bin nicht klein! Ich bin 3400Jahre alt!"

Alle machten grosse Augen. Nach einem Räusper von Genkai fuhren sie fort.

"Was sollen wir dann machen?"

Yusuke stand auf und brüllte los!" Ich habs! Wir fragen Koenma ob er nicht mal ein Auge zudrücken kann."

Alle kippten um und streckten die beien in die Luft.

"URAMESHI!" Genkai und Kuwabara gaben ihm gleichzeitig eine Kopfnuss.

"Hat mich jemand gerufen?" Koenma kam die Treppen des Tempel hinaufgehetzt. "So, wo ist Kurama? Ich bring ihn um!"

Alle starrten ihn an. Yusuke wollte schon reiss aus nehmen doch Koenma schnappte ihn sich und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss.

"Kurama hat in der vergnagenheit rumgepfuscht udn ich habe auf einmal sämmtliche Youkais die wieder zum Leben erweckt wurden und einige die auf einmal mausetot sind! Er hat das Gelichgewicht gestört, das wird teuer werden!"

"Eh Koenma, was machen wir jetzt mit den Youkais?"

"Ist mir egal im moment. Sollens ie in den Makaiwald zurrück, ich habe andere Probleme. Ausserdem muss ich noch in diese eien Bäckerei die diesen köstlichen Kuchen macht bevor sie schliesst, also Cu later Aligator!"

Alle Anwesenden zogen sie linke Augenbraue hoch als er die Stufen wieder hinabstieg. Kuronue erhob sich und ging in den tempel zu den anderen, nach wenigen Minuten waren alle draussen und auf dem Weg ind en makai Wald. Kurosake bedankte sich förmlich und ging dann auch. Alle starrten den Kitsunes nach und Yusuke und Kuwabara dachten acuh sie könnten endlich gehen, aber genkai hielt sie an den Ohren fest.

"Ihr bleibt, und macht erst einmal sauber!" genkai zog sich zurrück und Yusuke und Kuwabra standen im Hof dumm rum.

"Sollen wir das wirklich tun Urameshi?"

"Besser ist das, du weisst was die Alte sonst ausheckt."

"DAS HABE ICH GEHÖRT!"

---

Yomi wachte früh Morgens auf, er streckte sich genüsslich im bett und legte sich auf die andere Seite, öffnete seien Augen und schaute zu Kurama. Er hing dösend in seinen Ketten and er Wand, halb auf dem Boden kauernd. Yomi grinste. _Damit dürfest du dich etwas abgekühlt haben, es sei denn du willst drei weitere Tage so verbringen. _Yomi stand auf, zog sich einen Morgenmantel an und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Einige Stunden und Versammlungen später kam er zurrück. Kurama war schon ziemlich abgemagert, hatte schwarze Ringe unter den Augen, weil er nicht richtig schlafen konnte und seine Gliedmassen schmerzten durch die Haltung in der er sich befand. Yomi reichte ihm einen Apfel, doch Kurama rührte sich nicht. Dann streckte er die hand aus und wollte ihm an seinen Ohren kraulen doch in dem Moment schoss der Kopf von Kurama nach oben und schaute mit wilden Augen ind ie von Yomi, doch der herscher des Makai streckte die hand weiter aus und als er kurz davor war die weichen Ohren zu berühren biss Kurama in das Handgelenk.

"Na na... willst du etwas das ich dich noch ein paar Tage mehr da hängen lass?"

Kurama knurrte nur aber liess dann das Handkelenk los, erleckte sich über die Blutverschmierten Lippen und senkte erneut den Kopf. "Ich hasse dich!"

"Ich weiss. Aber das ändert nichts daran das du mir gehörst!"

Yomi ging in das Bad und liess unterwegs den Mantel fallen. Sein bleicher Körper hekte einen unheimlichen Kontrast zu dem roten Blut als er darin versank. Sein Kopf ruhte auf dem rand und er schloss die Augen.

Youko versuchte sich von seinen Ketten zu befreien, doch jeglicher Versuch scheiterte. "Na Kurama hast du dich jetzt abgekühlt oder soll ich andere Massnahmen ergreifen?"

"Ich? Ich...denke schon..." Dabie grinste er.

"Was soll diese Aufruhr in deinem Herzen? Was hast du jetzt schon wieder geplant?"

"Das wirst du gleich merken..." mit diesen Worten wurde Yomi unter die Oberfláche gezogen. Mehrere Ranken, ja sogar ein ganzer urwald hatte sich auf dem Boden gebildet und hielten Yomi fest. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch die Ranken schnürten sich um seine Kehle, seine Arme und Beine wurde auseinandergespreizt und drohten ausgerissen zu werden, seine Augen und Mund wurden verbunden und einige der Ranken drangen in seinen Intimbereich ein. _Verdammter Kitzune, ich hätte es wissen sollen._

Kurama stand am Beckenrand und sah in das Blutbad. Er wusste was seien Pflanzen gerade mit ihm anstellten. Er rieb sich die Handgelenke und riss sich eine der Pflanzen ab die ihn aus den Ketten befreit hatte.

"Wir sehen uns Yomi, hab noch etwas Spass."

Mit diesen Worten war Kurama verschwunden.

Als er durch das grosse Tor schritt hohlte er kurz tief Luft und rannte dann in Richtung Wald. _Jetzt erst einmal weit weg aus dem Territorium von Yomi. Dannach sehen wir weiter. Das beste wird sein, ich ruhe mich erst einmal aus._ Mit diesen gedanken hetzte er in Richtung Süden wo er damals verschiedene Höhlen und Unterschlupfe hatte.

Als er an einer Lichtung war fuhr ihm Plötzlich ein Blitz durch sein Herz und er sank zu Boden. _Nani?_ Nach ein paar Sekunden war der Schmerz vorbei. Er erhob sich wieder und lief au f das erst beste Versteck zu das in der Nähe war. Es war die ALte Höhle in der er damals mit seiner bande gelebt hatte. Alles war verwuchert und verlassen, hier war seit Jahrzehnten niemand mehr. Youko schob die Pflanzen zur Seite und trat ein.  
Nahc ein paar verschiedenen Gängen kam er an seinem alten Schlafgemach an. Es war verwuchert und irgendetwas lag auf dem Boden, überwuchert mit lilanen Shimaneki.

Youko lächelte und gleichzeitig rannen unzählige Tränen seine Wangen herunter.

FIN!!!

NA: Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! Nos vemso en otro fic!


End file.
